


Iridescent Despair

by aosakitarou



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 演员Orlando Bloom和Lee Pace 黑道题材长篇同人BE予定





	1. 序

Lee Pace这辈子都忘不了第一次见到Orlando Bloom的场景：那是一个意外很炎热的夏日，太阳仿佛把空气也烤的要烧起来，他穿着昨天刚从干洗店取回来的白色短袖上衣和深色的牛仔裤，戴着墨镜站在纽约的街头试图招呼一辆出租车。他并不记得当时的自己为什么没有开车来，是坏掉送去修理了，还是定期的检查？不过这些并不重要。他只记得自己站在路边，双手插在裤兜里，透过墨黑的镜片看着被晒得发烫的柏油马路上一辆辆私家车从自己面前呼啸而过（……）。带起一阵阵少有的微风。Lee抬起头，任凭小风像冰凉而又柔软的手掌一般拨开凝固起来的炙热，轻轻拂过他的脸。这种意外的清爽感让他深深吸了一口气，在五脏六腑都吸收了那股清凉之后，又把取而代之的热气长长地呼了出来。就是在那个时候，那特定的一刻，Lee的目光转向了马路对面，看到了那个站在建筑物的阴影下同样穿着休闲的年轻男孩叼着一根烟盯着他看，一边看一边意义不明的笑。

Lee摘下了墨镜好让自己看得更清楚，但是夏日明晃晃的阳光却好像和他作对一般晃到他的眼睛。那个俊俏的男孩看起来并不大，穿着松松垮垮的条纹背心、破了好几个洞的牛仔裤和一双刷的发白的军绿色帆布鞋，他的脖子上是一串挂着各种零碎小物的项链，叮叮当当的晃荡着，给他不良少年外表添了一点莫名的怀旧感。男孩身边围了几个同样打扮随意的少年，看起来和他差不多年纪。他们嬉笑着，打闹着，对着马路对面的Lee指指点点。其中一个少年凑到男孩的耳边说了几句什么，无奈离得太远，Lee根本无法听清。只见男孩听完那些话之后吐出一股烟，放肆的笑了笑，毫不犹豫把烟头摔在地上，向马路对面的自己走来。一副“神挡杀神佛挡杀佛”的架势，让Lee有一点点的措手不及。男孩让他无缘由的想到了早些年读过的《王尔德》里面的那个小男妓，让王尔德“精心筑起的生活的大厦”在那一瞬间崩离分析的“纯粹的卖春少年”。Lee曾经想，那究竟是什么样的男人呢？结果在这个看似平常的今天，他在看到马路对面的男孩之后觉得找到了自己的答案。

Lee想了太多，以至于等他反应过来，男孩已经走到了自己面前。现在Lee才真正看清了男孩的相貌。男孩稍长的棕色鬈发刚刚及肩，微微的晃悠着，阳光照在他的脸上，Lee发现他比自己先前看到的要白一些，眉目明明很年轻下巴上却有了一点青色的胡茬暴露年龄。男孩的眉梢微微扬起，琥珀一般的眼睛直直看到Lee的眼睛深处，水润的唇轻启，露出洁白的贝齿挑逗般咬了咬粉嫩的舌尖。紧接着，他像是挑衅一般把头凑到Lee的面前，柔软的嘴角微微翘起绽放出一个魅惑的笑容，随着节奏轻轻上下动着，吐出清脆好听的男音，组合成一句话：

“找人么？”

 

Orlando Bloom也不得不承认，Lee Pace是他见过的最好看的男人，没有之一。

Lee的好看和用来描述女人的好看并不一样。无论多么的眉清目秀，他总是带着一种男人应有的阳刚之气，单单是这一点就和他见过很多被称赞“好看”的男人不同。在阳光下高大挺拔的他加上洗的格外干净的白色短袖（……）让他整个人都看起来散发着圣光一般那么的可望而不可即，只可远观而不可亵玩焉。当时他的脑海里闪过无数男人的形象：从想象中驾着太阳神车的阿波罗到最近在电视上青春偶像剧的男主。这些画面合起来，汇成了一个词汇：圣人，而这个词显得那么沉重，重得竟然在那一瞬间让他心脏漏跳了一拍。对于年纪轻轻却经历无数的Orlando来说这可是从没发生过的事。他当时甚至觉得自己这一辈子都只能那样仰望那个男人。

“敢不敢去勾搭他？”身边的同伴看出了Orlando的心思一般，一脸坏笑的指着马路对面的男人对他发起了挑战，换来旁边一群人起哄，甚至有人吹起了口哨。

大概是荷尔蒙作祟的缘故，Orlando心一横，把烟头摔在地上，甩了甩脑袋往马路对面走去。他直直的盯着对面的Lee，生怕他一不注意就会消失。一步一步，Orlando就这样往前走着，觉得那是他过的最久的一次马路。明明那个男人近在咫尺，他却感觉远在天涯。虽然直到很久之后，Orlando才真正明白当时他感觉到的那种隔阂感在哪里，不过那都是题外话了【← ←。

对面的男人似乎察觉到了Orlando在接近，于是把目光移到了Orlando的身上。男人的目光一度让他迈不开步子，这种感觉自己像是逆着十二级的狂风前进。但Orlando并不害怕，他见过许多场面，一直生活在风口浪尖。骨子里的叛逆心驱使着他面对任何压力都会知难而上，所以这次也不例外。这样子想着，Orlando居然感觉轻松了许多，脚下的步子也快了起来，看似遥远的路途自己两三步就走到了，自己也是暗暗地吃了一惊。

走到Lee的面前之后，Orlando开始仔细打量面前人的脸。估计是在太阳下站久了的缘故，他可以看到男人鼻尖细小的绒毛与汗珠。男人摘下了墨镜，露出标志性的黑眉，下面是长长的睫毛和水晶一样无辜的眸子，好像一眼就能看穿他的脑壳一样，稍稍有点黑的肤色、短短的棕发和脸上薄薄的胡茬让他看起来格外的有男人味，那正是他最喜欢的部分。他身上的衣服被汗水浸湿了一小部分，散发出温暖而又好闻的洗衣粉的味道，让他竟然有一点眩晕。Orlando稳住自己看着男人。男人脸上并没有任何表情，像是被Orlando的大胆弄得愣住了一般。Orlando在心里默默地欢呼了一下。男人这种不知所措的样子会让接下来的事情更加容易进行。于是他轻车熟路的做出了挑逗的样子，一边回想着自己曾经看过的小说《王尔德》里那个决定性的小男妓的样子故意压低声音问面前的男人是否要找人。

这是他第一次这么直接。话说出口，他才发现自己的声音竟然有点抖，这让他郁闷了半天。不过幸好面前的男人并没有听出来。

Lee被Orlando的直白吓了一跳。直到上一秒Lee还在回想《王尔德》里的场景，然后下一秒自己就这么确确实实的置身在了这个场景之中上。真的有一个俊俏的男孩——或许是男妓？——来向自己搭讪。这让他觉得震惊的同时感觉到了一点天注定的意味，也是在那一瞬间他决定了他的下一步的动作。

“你对每个男人都这么说？”Lee脱口而出。同时心中不停的排山倒海般翻腾：说好的赶紧跑呢！！！！！！腿啊你争点气！！！！

这下轮到Orlando愣住了，根据他内心的剧本Lee这时候应该逃跑，而不是站在这里挑明他比自己更有经验（……）。

这个人，来头不小啊——

镇静，镇静，Orlando安慰自己，你可是见过很多场面的人，绝对不能被这个男人吓到，应该是你吓到他才对！他呼了一口气，试图让自己平静下来，可是心却不由自主的越跳越快，肾上腺素不停地分泌，使得他整个人都不由得兴奋了起来，尽管他装得很好Lee根本看不出来。

“只对你一个人，先生。”这是实话，但是听起来格外的假。

果然Lee的脸上露出了疑惑的表情，他在听到这话的时候判断了一下Orlando说的是否属。这个表情转瞬即逝，以至于Orlando有一阵子怀疑他是不是真的有看到。他觉得Lee的怀疑无可厚非，毕竟他都不太相信，尽管这句话属实。

不过Lee没有在意：“这算是表扬么？”

“从某种意义上来说，是的，先生。”Orlando露出了顽皮的笑容，还像中世纪的绅士一样行了一个礼。

Lee觉得眼前的这个男孩很有趣。他每一句话都像是精心编排过的，也像是随口说出来的。Lee曾经也在这样的环境中生活，很明白这样的男孩子到底经历了多少。实际上向他搭讪过的男孩并不少，但没有一个人像眼前这个那么直接，那么大胆的提出要求，并且毫不犹豫的恭维他，想要把他捧到天上。他放下了戒心露出了一个和善的笑容，开始和他闲聊。

“你多大？”Lee问他。

“二十五。”Orlando答道，看到了Lee的微笑。那笑容真好看，比他见过的很多笑都好看。像是冬日里毛绒绒的太阳，又像是极东天空的金星。Lee的嘴角微微的上翘着，露出一点点洁白的牙齿，连眼中的目光都柔和了下来，感觉像一桶蜂蜜倾泻而下。Orlando有点不好意思的垂下了目光，他可不习惯被人这么温柔地注视着，何况那人还有着世界上最好看的笑容。

“上完高中了么？” 和自己装出来的低沉不一样，Lee的声音是天生来的，像是什么东西沉在底下一样。

“当然了。”Orlando不屑地一笑，踢开一颗小石子。他还是不敢看Lee，只是听着声音就很好了。

“你有工作么？”如果你要这样明知故问。

“我可以陪人喝咖啡。包括和先生您。”那么我也不会好好回答。

“这算是邀请么？”

“当然了，先生。”

面前青涩的小鬼一口一个“先生”叫的Lee很想笑，但是他竭力忍住了，自己明明比他还小两岁呢。

“我还不知道你的名字。”

“Orlando Bloom. 为您效劳。”

“是这样的，Orlando，”听到那个低沉的声音温柔的叫着自己的名字，Orlando忍不住一颤，然后抬起头来看到Lee一脸认真，“我很想和你去，但是今天下午我有约了。不如你把电话留给我，我会找时间找你的。”

看着Lee这么认真的样子Orlando这下彻底搞不清他心里在想什么了，只好耸耸肩：“我不觉得这有什么不妥。”

Lee迅速地把自己的手机递给Orlando。Orlando噼里啪啦的输入了自己的手机号码，然后交还给Lee。Lee伸手揉了揉Orlando的卷毛，招呼来了一辆出租车，并且麻利的坐了上去。

“等下！”在出租车要开走之际，Orlando叫住了Lee，“我还不知道你的名字。”

Lee戴上了墨镜，并没有在看他：“Lee Pace，为您效劳。”

然后车就开走了。Orlando低下头笑了笑，一脚把路边的小石子踢开。

Orlando知道Lee Pace：这是一位才华横溢的新晋的影星， 被大众评价为下一位影帝的候选人。这一点他心里莫名生出一种苦涩的感觉，是因为什么呢？Orlando说不清，不过他倒是不在意那个男人揉自己的毛，这让自己很惊讶。


	2. 人生若只如初见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人初识 互生好感

Orlando的生活习惯并不好。他知道自己很渣还颓废，天天晚上喝酒到天明，白天基本蒙头大睡，生物钟完全在地球的另一面。他勾搭过很多人，男人，女人都有，同时泡三四个妞是很正常的事。他流连于他们之间，就像是一只蝴蝶穿梭在花丛中一般。这几年他学会了讨好各种各样的人，穿着半透明的白衬衫往自己身上浇凉水或者酒液，对他们媚笑，讲讲黄段子耍耍帅。烟草和酒精麻木了他的神经，只有性爱让他感到兴奋，但他自己清楚所有那些表演，那些甜到腻死人情话，那些妩媚的姿势和喘息都是逢场作戏。他从没有对任何人动过感情。Orlando深知这一点是禁忌。对于所有人他都只是抱着玩玩的心态，包括和Lee Pace搭讪。

每次想起Lee，Orlando就会忍不住苦笑，复杂的苦涩感像潮水一样瞬间淹没了他的头顶：那个大明星怕是早把自己忘记了吧……不过这也正常，他给很多人留过电话，基本没有人再给他打来过。但是很值得一提的是，大部分自己搭讪过的路人他都忘了，但是唯独Lee一直留在他的脑海里，像一根万年不倒的旗杆子。

正常的日子就这样一天天过去，直到半年之后一个正常的早上。喝的烂醉的Orlando晃晃悠悠地回到自己在布鲁克林租的那个老旧的小公寓里，先是去厕所哇啦哇啦吐了一通，然后晃到卧室，连衣服都没换倒头就睡，一觉睡到下午三点多，直到自己被尖锐的手机铃声生生吵醒。迷迷糊糊地爬起来，费了好大劲才摸到自己的手机接起来，使劲挤出沙哑的声音有气无力地问：“哪位？”

“Orlando，是Lee，我希望你还记得我。”话筒里传来的低沉粘稠的好听男音如同醍醐灌顶般让Orlando的困意瞬间消失了一半。怎么会不记得呢！

“啊……我想想……Lee Peace先生吧？”

“……是Pace。”

“抱歉，咬到舌头了……”

“没有关系。”Lee的声音依然很温柔，就像父亲在哄淘气的儿子一样，“我只是想问，你有时间的话，愿不愿意和我待一会？”

Lee的邀请瞬间让Orlando的酒全醒了，他“蹭”地从床上坐起来问道：“没问题先生，现在么？”

“是的，”话筒对面的Lee不慌不忙，就好像是在随便的说“我刚吃完饭”一样，“我想邀请你来喝下午茶。我原本的一个约会取消了，但是这个地方预约很困难还很贵所以希望有人过来陪我。”

Orlando此时就像喝了一碗老陈醋一样精神抖擞，正捡起一件看起来很干净的白色短袖仔细打量，一边问道：“没问题的，先生您现在在哪里？”

“你知道St Regis吧？”Lee的声音听起来像是天使一样好听。

Orlando愣在了原地，手中的白色上衣寂寞的滑落在了地上，像是一张过时的画稿。

Lee说的是奢华的五星级古典酒店St Regis，位于充斥着各种名流的曼哈顿区。Orlando在刚来纽约的时候就立志要作为一位影帝在那里拥有一席之地。对于Orlando来说，曼哈顿是一个充满着魔力的地方，白天处处闪耀着金光，晚上就是灯红酒绿的世界。这个区虽然很小，却人口稠密，房价奇高，寸土寸金，像一个永动机一样带动着整个纽约乃至整个美国疯狂的旋转。曼哈顿是纽约的商务要塞：有着华尔街，纽约证券交易所和纳斯达克作为支柱，还是摩天大楼与高等学府的聚集地；当然，曼哈顿最最吸引Orlando眼球的还是那璀璨夺目的百老汇剧院。百老汇是Orlando心中的圣地，在英国的时候他就梦想着有一天能够站在舞台上展现自己的才华，在聚光灯下接受万众的喝彩与掌声，让全世界的人都知晓自己的全名。

那都是那个心高气傲的自己曾经的梦想……不过已经是过去式了……因为现在的他发誓永生不再演戏。

“Orlando？”Lee一阵子没有听到Orlando的回信，有点担心。

听到Lee的呼唤，Orlando终于回过神来：“我在，先生！St Regis是吧？”

“是的。你知道怎么走吧？”

“知道的，先生。我半个小时之后过去。”

“好，我等你。”

挂了电话，Orlando愣了几秒才反应过来自己已经答应了赴约，深吸一口气，迅速冲进了浴室打算洗洗身上的酒味，结果一把拧下了开关把手，被喷了一脸的凉水。

 

Lee合上手机，看着窗外的车水马龙。他的膝盖上放着一本装订精美的《王尔德》，修长白皙的手指轻轻抚过墨绿色的封面上凹下去的花体烫金字，而水晶一般的眼睛里却充满了困惑：为什么要阴差阳错给那个男孩打电话呢？明明只是街头偶遇的路人而已。更何况自己明明就没有约别人，为什么要对他撒谎呢？

Lee的直觉告诉他这种蠢问题他再怎么纠结一时半会也纠结不清，于是他叹了口气，把那本昨天买来的《王尔德》放到了桌子上，转过身来看着自己在玻璃上的倒影，一脸严肃地整理了一下正装的衣领和领带，又伸手扫了扫肩上的灰，扯了扯外套。在觉得完美无缺的衣服看起来比原来的更好了一点之后（……），Lee看着玻璃上的倒影，还是觉得不对劲，于是开始捯饬自己的头发（……）。他的头发原本用发胶固定好了，结果被这么一捯饬根根都不听话的翘了起来。这下Lee慌了手脚，赶紧用手掌一遍一遍的抚着头发试图把它们压下去，不巧他的头发今天格外傲娇，不管Lee怎么去压就是在那里翘着。满头呆毛的Lee哭笑不得，赶紧冲向洗手间哗哗的把水淋在头顶上，总算是把那几根不听话的呆毛压了下去。他松了口气，抽出一张面巾纸擦干了自己额头上的水珠，又把脸伸到镜子前，左看看，右看看，判断应该是没什么了，才从洗手间出来走回自己的座位坐定。Lee低头看了一眼手表，距离Orlando约定的时间还有十分钟。

重新读读这本书吧。Lee这么想着，拿起桌上那本崭新的书，翻开，一页一页读了起来。

 

就在Lee坐在曼哈顿的St Regis酒店试图读书缓解自己紧张的心情的时候，在布鲁克林的Orlando正从一个朋友家出来疯狂地跑出来，并且成功地在路边招呼到了一辆出租车。

“到St Regis去，麻烦快点。”Orlando坐上车心急火燎的报出了自己的目的地。

“曼哈顿那个？”坐在驾驶室缺颗门牙的老头毫不掩饰自己的鄙夷之情，“你没说笑么？”

“没！”Orlando利索的从口袋里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的一百美金递给老头，“开快点，我迟到了！”

老头不置可否，带着似笑非笑的表情收下了他的一百美金，猛地一踩油门冲上了大路，坐在后座的Orlando脑袋重重的磕在了靠背上，疼得他呲牙咧嘴的。

由于家里的水龙头被自己扳坏了，Orlando迫不得已来到了附近的一个朋友家匡匡的敲门。那个朋友叫Viggo Mortenson，是Orlando刚来纽约时遇到的。他光着上身开了门之后看到了火烧眉毛的Orlando感到格外的不爽：“Orly你大清早犯什么神经？”

“我需要借用你的浴室。”Orlando想都没想就冲进了屋里，结果在客厅里看到了赤身裸体躺在沙发上睡得正香的Viggo女友Liv Tyler，吓得他一个急转身撞到了Viggo身上。

Viggo很不爽。他昨晚和Orlando一起熬了一夜，还想着白天好好补补觉。Orlando的突然拜访打扰了他的好梦，他呵斥道：“回你自己家洗澡去！”

“我家花洒坏了，”Orlando仿佛没有看见Viggo又多不爽一般跑进浴室开始脱衣服，Viggo靠在门框上眯着眼睛揉着太阳穴，“还有你的西装还在么？”Orlando突然冒出这么一句。

“怎么了？”Viggo一脸莫名其妙。

“我要见人。”Orlando已经开始洗了，哗啦哗啦的水和薄荷味的沐浴露混合着冲到他身上如愿以偿的洗去了他身上难闻的酒味和呕吐物的味道。

“是你那天在街上搭讪的人么？ Lee Pace？”Viggo的语气充满了嘲讽。

Orlando没有回答他。Viggo嗤笑了出来：“你这么喜欢他？”

“有问题么？”听不出Orlando的语气。

“还真被我说中了啊。”Viggo摇了摇头，“那可是个演员啊？”

“……那又怎样？”Orlando耸了耸肩。

Viggo听着洗澡水的声音，默默的回想着三年前他遇到Orlando的场景。当时的他扬言要成为影帝，在纽约这块寸土寸金的土地上打出自己的一片天地。Orlando当时在是戏校拿奖学金的好学生，颜值很高也非常有天分，除了演戏还热爱摄影和雕塑，从各方面来说都是一个能成为影帝的料子，当时所有人都很看好他。可惜天嫉英才，Viggo作为Orlando的同伴，亲眼见证了一场发生在Orlando身上致命的变故。曾经的天使遭遇惨剧堕入凡间，被迫在社会的最底层摸爬滚打。因为这次变故，Orlando发誓永不再演戏。谁会想到呢，现在眼前的这个堕落的青年，曾经雄赳赳气昂昂的和自己说：男人在世，不做出点事业来怎么能行呢？Viggo了解Orlando在某些事情上偏执的可怕，他根本劝不动他。

那么换Lee呢？那天他看到了Lee和Orlando交谈，他觉得Lee和其他那些人都不一样，因为他能够让这个一向冷静的Orly这么的上心，Lee的存在也许会让他振作起来也不一定。

“嘿Orly。”Viggo看着正在洗头的Orlando说道，“那套西装正好还在，不是什么好牌子，你要不嫌弃拿去用。”

Orlando听完之后惊讶了咽了一大口泡沫，苦的他不停咳嗽：“真的么？”

“嗯。”Viggo露出了少有的严肃表情，认真的点了点头，“去吧哥们。我支持你。”

听完这话的Orlando兴奋地跳了起来，结果脚下一滑摔了一跤。

 

好不容易在规定的时间到了St Regis，在出租车停在酒店门口的时候就有一个穿着正式的侍者快步走来为Orlando打开了车门。平生第一次受到这种待遇的Orlando有点受宠若惊，在下车的时候不小心绊了一下，那位侍者眼疾手快，立刻扶住了他。

Orlando有点喘不上气来。曼哈顿和自己生活的布鲁克林差距太大太大，他只有仰头才可以看到蓝天。各种形状的建筑物拔地而起，林林总总的高楼像玻璃的艺术品直插云霄，每一栋里都藏着一个如雷贯耳的名字，在阳光下熠熠生辉，使得整个曼哈顿像一个巨大的水晶洞窟，矗立着巨大的水晶石。街道比他想象的要窄，但是这一路他见到了不少豪车，都在有序而飞速的行驶着。一切都像是一个精美并且严格按照轨迹运转的钟表。虽然处处散发着贵气，但是Orlando更多感受到的是奋斗的气息，这种久违的元气让他萎靡了两年的精神一振，加紧步子走到酒店门口。

另一位穿着燕尾服的门童为Orlando打开了门，瞬间一股凉气扑面而来，大厅里金碧辉煌，白色的大理石亮的像镜子，水晶的吊灯在头顶叮当作响，门的两旁是两个和他一样高的陶瓷花瓶，天花板上是一副壁画，是一位身材姣好的女子和一群可爱的小天使。Orlando走向看起来镀了一层金的酒店前台，把胳膊搭在台面上。站在他对面的女服务生优雅的对他点头微笑：“下午好先生，有什么可以为您效劳的么？”

“呃……”Orlando有点紧张，毕竟是第一次来这么正式的地方，他也不知道该怎么表达才妥当。一时间他竟然不知道该说什么好，就这样尴尬的卡了壳。

Orlando支支吾吾，半天说不出一句完整的话。女服务生稍稍偏了偏头，看出了他的窘境，于是翻开了一本花名册，一边保持着耐心的微笑一边翻着：“请问您有预约么？”

被这么一提醒，Orlando终于回想起了自己此行的目的：“是的！是Lee Pace先生，他约我来喝下午茶。”

女服务生微微的点了点头，“啪”的合上花名册从接待台里走出来做了一个“请”的手势：“Lee Pace先生在咖啡厅等您，Orlando Bloom先生。请跟我来。”

女服务生走的速度很快，Orlando不得不拼命才能跟上她的步子。他们踏着崭新的地毯穿过了无数繁杂的走廊，还在坐了一会电梯，就当Orlando觉得已经不认路了的时候，女服务生终于在一扇镶着彩花玻璃的大门前停了下来，双手推开门，并且把Orlando交给了咖啡厅的领位员。咖啡厅并不是很大，但是却很精致，里面的装潢让人感觉重返了十七世纪。屋子里放着高雅的古典音乐，温暖的阳光洒在地毯上、墙壁上、雪白的桌布上和漂亮的玻璃器皿上，脚下柔软干净的地毯让Orlando感觉像是走在云端，周围都是穿着正式、谈吐优雅的男人女人，仿佛是在真正的十七世纪的白金汉宫里一样。他掐了掐自己，确认自己不是躺在公寓里的小床上做梦，也能确保自己不会因为兴奋而大叫出来。

领位员带着Orlando在一张靠窗的桌前停了下来。Orlando一眼就看到了正在专心致志看书的Lee，感觉自己身上的血液在一瞬间冲上了头顶。Lee穿正装的样子实在很美。如果说那天在街边穿着休闲装的Lee Pace是个温暖的大男孩的话，那么现在穿着西装的Lee Pace就是一个真正成熟的男人。头发被一丝不苟的梳好，脸上的胡子刮得干干净净，此时的他正坐在皮质的沙发里仔细研读着一本精装的书，修长的手指滑过泛黄书页上的油墨字，就像在触摸一份至宝。Lee的一半脸浸没在阴影里，深邃的眼睛中透出从没有过的认真，挺拔的鼻梁和微微翘起的柔软嘴角让Orlando觉得窒息。他忍不住想象那柔软的双唇吻起来是什么样的感觉，是温柔如清泉，还是火热如烈酒？那眉毛，鼻梁，眼睛，手指缠绕在他的发间，呼吸也越来越沉重。那一定是极佳的美妙感觉，因为面前的男人美得像一个谜。

察觉到了Orlando的到来，Lee立刻放下合上书站起来，好让自己好好的看看这个自己期待已久的男孩。和那天在街头的落魄样子不一样，Orlando把他稍长的鬈发中规中矩的梳到了脑后扎了起来，脸上有一点俏皮的小胡子，穿正装的样子看起来莫名严肃却没有一点违和，好像他天生就带着一种贵族气息，而现在的西装把这种贵气恰到好处的表现了出来。Lee深吸了一口气平静了一下自己狂跳不止的心脏，然后展开了一个微笑：“你很准时，Orlando。”

Lee的发话把Orlando从自己的幻想中拉了回来，他意识到自己刚才的想法是多么的不合时宜，所以有点不好意思地低下头：“先生……”

“请叫我Lee就好了。”Lee摆了摆手说道。“先生”这个称呼让他觉得好笑，明明——直觉告诉他——面前的Orlando比自己看起来更像一个贵族。

Orlando点了点头：“好的，Lee。”这样子Lee似乎很满意。

两人坐了下来，服务生很迅速的给他们上了两个镶金边的细瓷茶杯和一壶热气腾腾的红茶，然后上了一个装盛着点心的三层瓷盘，第一层是新鲜三明治，第二层是传统的英国点心Scone，第三层是蛋糕与水果挞，两个人的面前都用小瓷碟放着果酱，奶油和新鲜柠檬，另一个较小的瓷杯里则盛满了柔滑细腻的鲜奶，桌子上还有细致的银餐具。整个下午茶非常的高端。Orlando记得自己小的时候母亲也会举办下午茶会，但是如此丰盛的下午茶他还是第一次见。他甚至觉得这顿吃完之后明天早上都不用吃饭了。

Lee看着坐在自己对面的Orlando一直没动紧张的手心里开始出汗了。他只是想要给Orlando一次最好的下午茶经历，所以他预定了最好的咖啡厅并且让人安排了一次非常正宗的英式下午茶：所有的点心都是现做的，特意要了从中国直运来的祁门红茶。这一套真心不便宜。Lee现在并没有多少钱，咖啡店员给他报完账之后他差点没心疼的晕过去。但是只要想到Orlando会很喜欢，Lee就觉得这些很值得。不过现在Orlando坐在那里完全没有动，虽然只有十几秒，Lee却觉得像是过了一个世纪，无数疑问一股脑的涌了上来：这是什么情况？他为什么不动？难道是不满意么？结果越想越离谱，在问题最后演变为“月亮怎么还不炸”的时候，Lee强迫自己停止思考这些奇怪的问题，下定决心要说点什么。毕竟这么僵持让人很难受。

“来杯红茶吧，这里的茶很好喝。”Lee首先打破了沉默，端起茶壶为Orlando倒上了一杯热气腾腾的红茶。Orlando向前探了探身子，久违的红茶的香味就像记忆里的一样浓厚好闻。他端起小杯往茶杯里加了一些鲜奶，自己的鼻腔里瞬间弥漫开了一股馥郁芬芳的奶茶香味。他咬了咬嘴唇，使劲回想着自己学过的下午茶礼仪，端起茶杯尽量优雅的抿了一口。有点苦涩的茶味和香浓的奶味混合在一起刺激着Orlando的味蕾。在过去的三年里他一直过着拿酒当水喝的生活，重新喝起红茶虽然让他感觉有点怪异，但是他并不讨厌这种感觉，相反，他十分怀念。

Lee也给自己倒了一杯红茶，他并不喝奶茶，所以加了一些柠檬。他对于Orlando并不符合身份的优雅姿势感到很好奇。“你不是美国人吧？”他问道。

“嗯。”Orlando点了点头，“我是英国人。”

“生在伦敦？”

“不，我生在肯特郡坎特伯雷。”Orlando听到Lee的问题不免有点想笑：不是每个英国人都生在伦敦。

又抿了一口之后，Orlando的表情变了，一副恍然大悟的样子：“这个是，中国的祁门红茶？”

这下换Lee很惊讶了：“你尝出来了？”

Orlando点了点头：“我在小时候喝过。”

“你喜欢么？”Lee试探性的问道。

Orlando换上了一副不可置信的表情。

“你在开玩笑么？我当然喜欢啊……这可是我喝过的最好喝的红茶！一直想要再尝一遍……天啊……”Orlando因为喝到了想念已久的红茶彻底激动了起来，像个小孩子一样不停地说着他对红茶的热爱。这种突然开启的自High模式着实吓了Lee一跳，但是看到Orlando开心的样子他也安下了心来，和Orlando一起讨论起了红茶。两人意外的很聊得来。话题从红茶跳到了摄影，Orlando出人意料的知道很多东西，他亲口对自己说喜欢莫扎特的Violin Concerto No.1，也说他在小的时候学过小提琴和萨克斯，但是没有坚持下来。在谈话中，Lee意外的发现Orlando的谈吐并不像是一个街头小混混，而更像是一个落魄的王子。意识到这一点让他产生了一种莫名的新奇感，他对面前这个男孩的好感度突然提升了一大截子。

“你知道的好多。”在二人不知第几次大笑结束后，Lee发出了感叹，“你是哪所大学毕业的？”

“其实我是戏校的学生啦。并不是去的通常意义上的大学。”Orlando摆了摆手。

“你演戏？”Lee像是发现了新大陆。

“是的，我演舞台剧。不过电影也是可以的。”Orlando没有否认，只是在心里叹了口气：为什么还是扯到这了……

“你演过哪些剧？”Lee很好奇的问。

“不好意思，演戏是很早以前的事了。”

“现在不演了？”Lee向前探了探身，仔细的看着Orlando的脸。他察觉到了不好的信号。

果然，Orlando的眼睛垂了下来，一副难以启齿的样子咬了咬嘴唇，艰难的吐出了一句话：“发生了一次变故……所以我就不想演戏了。”Lee看出他不想多谈这个话题。刚刚被炒热的气氛瞬间冷了下去，两人都尴尬的没有说话。

“你应该是很有天分的演员。”在沉默之后，Lee突然没头没脑的冒出这么一句。他不想这么快就弃掉这个话题。

“这个啊……”Orlando苦涩的笑了笑，“戏校的老师都这么说的……我是没太看出来，你是从哪里看出来的？”对于Lee的评价，Orlando有点摸不着头脑。自己就和Lee接触了两次，Lee是怎么注意到这点的？

Lee顿了顿：“你看过这书吧？”他把桌上的《王尔德》推到Orlando面前。

Orlando拿起书，看到墨绿色漆皮封面上漂亮的烫金花体英文点了点头：“很熟悉。看过几千遍了。”

“你那天是在效仿那个向王尔德搭讪的小男妓吧？”

Orlando一惊：“正是。”

听到肯定的回答之后，Lee确定自己的推断果然没错，如释重负般舒了一口气，并且对Orlando的演绎给出了评价：“如果我是王尔德，我的魂就被你勾走了。”

这个评价让Orlando“噗”的笑出了声。Lee被他笑的有点不明所以，紧张的手都不知道往哪放了：“……我说错什么了？”

“不不，你没说错什么……”Orlando看着Lee露出了狡黠的笑，“勾走你的魂正是我的目的啊……”

Lee听完Orlando的解释之后不知道该说什么好，只好赶紧吃块蛋糕压了压惊。

 

两人一直聊到下午六点多，Lee因为一个临时的约会而不得不离开。他在把Orlando送上出租车的时候问他：“以后还可以约你出来么？”

Orlando很开心地点了点头：“没问题的Lee，我今天很开心。”

听到这句话，Lee的脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容，就像是被母亲表扬了的小孩一样兴高采烈。他又一次揉了揉Orlando的卷毛，默默想：这么多钱总算没白花！

回到家里，Orlando很迫不及待的给Viggo打电话报告自己的经历。

“这么说来今天还算蛮顺利的？”Viggo在电话里问道。

“嗯哼。Lee人超级好。”Orlando一手拿着手机一边试图给自己叼着的卷烟点火。

“他一定下了血本。”Viggo调侃道，“那可是正宗的英式下午茶！你知道祁门红茶有多贵么？更别提那些点心，还有Scone。”

“我懂啊，我懂。”Orlando深深地吸了一口烟敷衍的答道。他的肚子里填满了点心，奶茶的味道还停留在唇齿间，这种久违的满足感让他感到很温暖。

“我觉得他喜欢你。”Viggo说道，这让Orlando呛了一口。

“他不喜欢我，而且他是男的。”

“那又怎样。你又不是没钓过男人。”

“你把我说的像个男女通吃的大变态。”

“你难道不是么？”

“滚！”

电话另一端的Viggo爆发出一阵大笑，然后用少有的严肃语气和他说：“我是认真的。那家伙真的对你很上心。不然你说谁会给一个陌生人准备这么奢侈的下午茶。如果是我，我可只会给自己喜欢的人花钱。而且他还摸了你的脑袋，这可是一种爱抚的表现啊！”

“嗯，嗯，再说吧。”这时Orlando突然想起了什么一般，“对了，他今天还说我演技不错。”

“……什么演技？”Viggo没有抓到点。

“我向他搭讪的时候学了《王尔德》里面的一个小男妓，他说他的魂都被勾走了。”

“你还真是宝刀未老啊，还勾了他的魂。没看出来你还挺有本事的啊Orly小妖精。”

“闭嘴！小心我私吞了你的西服。”

“私吞了吧，反正我留着也没啥用。倒是你，作为大明星的小情人，肯定有很多需要用到的地方……”

Orlando没等Viggo坏笑完就挂了电话，他实在不想和Viggo磨嘴皮子因为他深知自己不是对手。他只想躺在床上，好好地回味白天丰盛的食物，香浓的热茶，和Lee。

Lee……

想到Lee，Orlando深深地呼了一口气：他现在干嘛呢？回家了么？他会不会也像我这样，在想着什么人？……在这一连串问题的炮击下之后，Orlando突然像是从梦中清醒了一样意识到：我从什么时候开始这么关心他了？我难道真的像Viggo说的那样……在喜欢他么？

这个想法把Orlando吓了一跳，他赶紧爬起来洗了把脸，但是脸还是火热火热的。他看着破碎的镜子中那个脸红的像苹果的自己，觉得还是不够清醒，于是又多洗了几把。

 

在那之后，Lee经常打电话给Orlando，让他陪自己做各种各样的事情：去洗车，去干洗店取衣服，去超市采购，送外卖到剧组，有时甚至只是陪他散散步。当然Lee会付给他工钱。每一次Lee的召唤都让Orlando的心砰砰乱跳。但是Lee会付给他钱，还会揉揉他的卷毛，这也是Orlando最喜欢的部分。不过他有时觉得奇怪，很多客人都很直接，而Lee却从来都没提出让他做那些事，只是让自己一步一步融入他的日常生活，像是一个朋友一样。

Orlando并不知道Lee有多孤单。他到纽约来就是为了开始新的生活。每天晚上Lee都会站在床边安静地看着窗外宝钻一样藏在夜幕中闪闪发光的曼哈顿，它是纽约的中心，象征着无限的可能性，它更是传说中的不夜城。各种颜色的灯光透出玻璃把原本灰暗的摩天大楼变成一件件五颜六色的艺术品，公路像是被镀上了一层金，永远都有车辆在披着夜色前进，东河、哈德逊河和哈莱姆河被明亮的灯光染上温暖的黄色与明亮的白色，布鲁克林大桥和曼哈顿大桥相映成趣，就像两串闪闪发光的钻石项链一样被放在河上，甚至连漆黑的夜幕都变成了黄色与白色，多少男女在这里灯红酒绿，好不快活。但Lee只是觉得压抑。他不止一次的想到自己已经逃开的过去，他不知道自己能够逃多久。他也强烈的渴望有一个可以依赖的人，不管他是谁。

Orlando就如同沙漠里的绿洲，洪水中的救命稻草。Lee并不想放手。更何况，自己是打心底里喜欢这个男孩子。Orlando很能干，废话不多，笑容很阳光，上过戏校拿过奖学金，虽然有时会鬼畜一下但是总体很靠谱，像自己阳台上的绿色植物一样讨人喜欢（……）。

 

在两个月后的一个阴天的下午，Orlando收到Lee的消息去取他放在干洗店的西服送到家里来。Orlando几乎是立刻出发。

Orlando去取来了Lee的西服，轻车熟路的找到了Lee的家按了按门铃。Lee的家在曼哈顿的一座高端的公寓楼里，第一次来的时候Orlando迷路了，在路上绕了半个小时，后来还是Lee亲自出去找到了迷路的Orlando把他带了回去。

Lee很快就给Orlando来开了门，Orlando把洗好的西服递给Lee，以为任务完了就要走的时候Lee叫住了他：“可以给我做顿便饭么？”

Orlando很惊讶的停住了，Lee之前从来没有让他进过自己的家，更不要提做饭了。因为Lee的缘故他最近的作息时间渐渐正常，泡夜店宿醉的次数明显减少，也开始进修了料理这项技能。经过两个月的练习，Orlando对自己的料理有了一定的信心，虽然做不出什么高端的饭菜，但煎个蛋卷煮个意大利面还是可以做到的。虽然他觉得Lee不会要求Orlando做复杂的菜式给他，但他还是很好奇Lee是怎么知道自己在练习料理。

虽然心里有种种疑问，Orlando还是很爽快的答应了下来：“好，你吃什么？”

“看你会做什么。”Lee拉开了屋门，示意Orlando进屋。

“那还要先看你有什么。”Orlando点了点头进了屋。Lee的屋子并不大，分两层，楼上是卧室和浴室，楼下是厨房和客厅。Orlando去打开冰箱试图寻找食材，发现空荡荡的冰箱里只有一瓶早已过期的牛奶和几个蔫了吧唧的青椒。他这才想起上一次去超市给Lee采购已经是一周前的事了。

“你这一周都没有买东西么？”Orlando慢慢的抬起头用不可置信的眼光看着Lee。Lee一副人畜无害的样子点了点头，好像习以为常了。

“那大少爷你这一周在吃什么？”Orlando终于问出了自己想要的问题。他很期待Lee会对他说出什么惊天的答案，最好是“自己不是人类一周不吃饭都没关系”这种。

结果Lee只是耸了耸肩说了“叫外卖啊。”Orlando觉得自己的白眼都快翻过天灵盖了。不过后来想想这确实是很合理的答案。

“我出去买食材。”Orlando说着就往门口走。

“快去快回，我再睡会……”Lee说着打了个呵欠，转身想要上楼睡觉，结果被Orlando一把揪住。

“大少爷在我不在的时候好歹也要知道怎么找吃的啊！”Orlando这么说着全然不顾Lee“小心我不付你工钱哦”的威胁，不由分说把他拖出门。这个一米九的大个子被Orlando这么拖着竟然一点反抗的余地都没有，所以Orlando很顺利的把Lee拖到了离他家最近的超市去。后来Lee的解释是“我没睡够全身无力”。

 

Lee很久都没有来过超市了。超市里很干净，但因为天气原因格外潮湿，因为阴天的缘故全部开着灯。今天意外的没有多少人。整个超市空荡荡的，Orlando在Lee身旁推着购物车，哗啦啦的声音响彻整个超市。

“喜欢咖喱么？”Orlando拿起一盒咖喱块问道。

Lee只是耸了耸肩：“随便啦，只要不太辣。”

Orlando直接把咖喱块扔到了购物车里：“我的目的是给你买够一周的食物。我不喜欢看你吃外卖。”

“我也不喜欢看你去夜店鬼混。”Lee突然来了这么一句。

“我现在很少去啦。”Orlando随意敷衍着，他正在比较哪个牌子的番茄酱最好吃，此时正在拿起一瓶仔细打量着。不想Lee却抓过他的手，使劲的让他转过身来。Lee的手劲很大，捏的他的胳膊生疼。Orlando一惊，手上的瓶子没拿稳掉在地上，“啪”的变成一滩红。

“我不喜欢。”Lee看着Orlando的眼睛，好像要把他的脑壳看穿一样，一字一顿的重复了一遍他的话。

“好疼……”Orlando说道。他从没有见过Lee这么严肃过，这样的Lee让他有点害怕。远处几个店员快步向他们走来。

Lee注意到了自己的失态，放开了Orlando的手，低声咕哝了一句：“抱歉。”

看着Orlando和店员交谈，Lee在心里暗自懊恼自己刚才的所作所为。Orlando和自己非亲非故，他凭什么去管人家的私事呢？这下子，他会讨厌自己的吧……

Lee跟在Orlando的身后看着他往购物车里扔各种新鲜的或是速冻的食物，心里乱成一团。Orlando对他好，但他却任性的想要束缚他，这简直太可笑。但是从各种角度来说，他希望Orlando好好过日子，做自己喜欢的事，最好成为演员和他同台演戏。他不喜欢Orlando酗酒，他也不喜欢Orlando熬夜，他最不喜欢Orlando和其他人纠缠不清，管他是男人还是女人。他知道他去夜店就是干那种事的，Lee特别不爽Orlando这一点，甚至是想想就觉得气不打一处来。但是自己并没有资格对Orlando说三道四。Orlando并不是自己的爱人，也没有对自己提过多的要求，他和什么人在哪里过夜完全是他的自由。

所以自己究竟在期许些什么呢？还是说与其说是自己为Orlando着想，但实际上是自己的私心和占有欲吧？

从什么时候Orlando开始对自己如此重要，重要到别人碰一下都不行？Lee很疑惑。

Orlando之后就没有再和Lee说过话，两人怀揣着各自的心事一前一后沉默的走着。好几次Lee想要说点什么，但是一看Orlando沉默的样子，快到嘴边的话又被他硬生生的咽了回去。这种状况一直持续到两人去结账，收银员看了拒绝看对方的两个人，只是冷冷的说：“一共一百五十六美元。”

听到这个报价Orlando吓了一跳。他身上只有二十元现金，而且没有带信用卡。无奈之下，他把求助的眼光头投向了Lee。Lee看着Orlando委屈的样子活像一只无助的拉布拉多，有点哭笑不得的掏了掏兜，想非常帅气的掏出自己的钱包来，结果摸了半天没摸到东西。这下Lee也慌了手脚：“我的钱包呢！？”

“你真的带了么？”Orlando问道。

“带了啊。一直放在兜里……”Lee急急忙忙又把全身的口袋翻了个遍，可是钱包依然不见踪影，

“该不会是丢在路上了吧？”

Lee和Orlando同时想到了这一点，看向了门口。外面正哗啦啦下着倾盆大雨，也不知道是什么时候下起来的。

Orlando想都没想就冲了出去。

Lee愣了一下，也跟着冲了出去。两个人都忽视了放在超市门口的伞架和根本没搞清现状的收银员。

Orlando跑得很快，Lee一开始还试着追上他，但没一会他就看不见Orlando了。Lee渐渐地停了下来，因为他发现自己似乎偏离了大路，绕到了一个很偏僻的地方。他环顾了一下四周，雨下得很大，水不停地冲到他的脸上让他看不清东西。Lee没有带手机，全身上下都被淋得湿透，一阵风吹过来，冷的他哆嗦了一下。他在雨中转了几个圈都没有看到Orlando的身影。他开始大吼：“Orlando你在哪？”

没有回应。

“Orlando？”Lee又试探性的叫了一声，依然没人回应。

Lee有点紧张。雨下的又大又急，豆大的雨点冲的天地间一片白茫茫，让他有点看不清路。他担心Orlando也迷了路，于是又开始跑，试图找到一条出路，一边跑一边还在叫着Orlando的名字。但是好久都没有回音。正在Lee快要放弃的时，他突然听到了附近的跑步声和呼唤自己名字的声音，然后下一秒他透过模糊不清的视野看到一个穿着黑外套的身影正在向自己跑过来，结果脚下一滑重重的撞到了自己的怀里。受到冲击Lee也失去了重心，两个人一下子重重的摔在了泥水里。两个人都摔得头晕脑胀。

“好疼……”Lee呻吟了一声。他费劲的抬起手拂去脸上的水，才看清眼前这个趴在自己的身上的人正是显然摔得不轻的Orlando。

“我找到你的钱包了Lee……”Orlando晕晕乎乎地拿着钱包在Lee的眼前晃了晃。

“真丢在路上了啊……”Lee看着眼前一团黑乎乎的东西伸手接了过来，发现真的是自己的钱包。他打开检查了一下，在确认一样东西都没丢之后松了口气，从地上爬了起来。

“抱歉撞到你了……”Orlando说着，试图慢慢的起来，但是有点力不从心没有成功。Lee想要扶起他来，却Orlando拒绝了：“我还没残废呢。‘

Lee有点无奈：“你怎么不拿伞？”

“着急，忘了。”Orlando不好意思的笑了笑，总算是从地上起来了。他并没有抬起头，不然他一定会被Lee盯着自己的眼神吓到。连Lee自己都浑然不知，他看Orlando的眼神已经超出了朋友的普通关切的范围。Orlando很多年后在回想这次经历，回想到这一幕时，都会不由得想如果那时自己抬起头来看到Lee的眼神的话，他是不是会早点察觉到Lee和自己的心意，而他们的结局会不会有所改变？

当然这些只能是猜测。现实当中Orlando并没有抬起头来，而是低着头拉着Lee回到了超市，总算是按部就班地完成了采购。

 

两人提着两大兜子食物回到Lee的公寓，全身被雨水浇湿，衣服上也滚的满是泥水。Orlando打了个喷嚏，Lee则是哆嗦了一下。初春本来就很冷，雨滴更是像冰一样凉。

“我觉得我需要洗个澡……”Orlando哆哆嗦嗦的把食物放在餐桌上。

“浴室在楼上。”Lee甩了甩头，把脏兮兮的上衣脱了下来，扔进了洗衣篮里。

Orlando拐了个弯往楼上走，这是他第一次上二楼。二楼只有一个卧室，一个较大的浴室和摆满了花的阳台。Orlando看出了较大的卧室是Lee在住，而另一个小的卧室则还在装修。Orlando没怎么多想，直接进了浴室。Lee提着洗衣篮走了上来，吩咐Orlando把脏衣服扔进洗衣篮里，然后从自己的卧室里给Orlando找出干净的毛巾和换洗衣服，自己则是随便拽了一块毛巾胡乱的擦了擦头。

“你不洗么？”Orlando一边脱衣服一边问。

“你先洗。”Lee并没有看他，而是急匆匆地下了楼。

Orlando关上门打开花洒，感受着温暖的热水冲在自己冰凉的身体上，腾腾的蒸汽瞬间糊住了镜子。他伸出双臂抵着墙，仿佛自己全身的力气已经全部耗尽一样。他刚刚在大雨里狂奔了十多分钟，找到Lee的钱包之后才发现把Lee丢了（……），又开始找Lee。在找到Lee的一瞬间，Orlando居然感受到了一阵欣喜若狂的心情，就好像找到了失而复得的珍宝一样。这种感觉让他胸口一热。Orlando伸手抹掉镜子上的水汽。镜子里的自己看起来比三年前老了十岁，眼睛深深地陷了进去，头发也长了一些。三年前大概也是这个时候，自己看着镜中的倒影，发誓一定要攻下纽约。那时候的自己多年轻，身体中总有无限的活力支撑着他每天勤学苦练，熬夜到两点。而现在，他觉得自己虽然还活着，但自己的心已经死了。

直到刚才，那种温热温热的感觉让自己感觉心又一次活了过来。难道是因为Lee？

Orlando呼出一口气，重新把那块擦干净的镜子糊上了。然后他关上了花洒，用毛巾擦干净了身体，然后换上了Lee的衣服。Lee的衣服很大，墨蓝色的上衣和黑色的长裤穿起来有点松松垮垮的，就像挂在衣架子上一样，Orlando很不理解Lee为什么会长得那么高大，让一米八的自己看起来格外娇小。他下了楼，看到Lee站在客厅中央打电话。他的表情很严肃，看起来像是在和人争论些什么。但是看到Orlando下楼了之后，Lee很快就挂断了电话，露出了一个温柔的笑容，像平常那样揉了揉Orlando的卷毛。但是Orlando能够明显的感觉出Lee有事没有说。他看着Lee，刚想要开口说点什么，Lee却把手机随意的扔到沙发上，转身上了楼：“我去洗澡。”

Orlando看着Lee默默的上楼，耸了耸肩。他明白，如果Lee有事要告诉他的话会直说的，所以他也不想多问，直接撩起袖子开始做饭。

 

等到Lee洗完澡，Orlando已经煮好了意大利面，煎了两颗鸡蛋，拌了一碗蔬菜沙拉，还泡了一大壶柠檬水。在Lee一边擦头发一边走下楼的时候他正在做意大利面酱：“你洗完啦？”

Lee点点头，走到餐桌边坐下，打了个大大的哈欠。Orlando笑了笑，把刚刚煮好的意大利面酱倒在Lee面前的那盘意大利面上。Lee尝了一口。他很饿了，食物的香味不停的刺激着他的神经，而嘴里的酸甜口味的酱汁和煮的恰到好处的面条正好满足了他的味蕾。他又连着吃了好几口：“这个真的很棒！”

“你喜欢么？”Orlando也坐到了餐桌边。

Lee点了点头：“你的手艺比第一次好了太多。“

“我学东西还是很快的。”Orlando笑了，“你喜欢就好。”

“你不吃么？”Lee看Orlando并没有食物。

“我觉得我得回家。”Orlando说道，这时外面响了一声雷，雨声更大了，“……或者不了。”

“你不可能这个只拿一把伞就跑回布鲁克林去。”Lee说道。

“显然不能。”Orlando点头表示赞同，同时肚子咕噜噜的叫了起来。自己只好找来一个碗，从锅里捞出剩余的意大利面出来浇上酱，坐在餐桌旁边开始吃。也许是每天都会吃自己的做的东西，Orlando并没有觉出自己的手艺有什么长进。Lee倒是很喜欢的样子，这让Orlando感到很高兴。

两个人沉默的吃了一会，Orlando突然开始发话了：“我看过你的作品了。”

“哪一部？”Lee喝了一口柠檬水。

“全部。”

“你怎么评价？”

“你确实如同所有人评价的那样有天赋。我很佩服你。”

“从哪里看出来的？”

Lee在发问后第二次看到Orlando狡黠的笑，就像自己得知了什么不为人知的秘密一样。

Orlando说：“在戏里你可以是任何人，但是在戏外，你只是Lee Pace一个人。”

“Orlando……”Lee很惊讶。他想继续说，但是被Orlando打断了。

“叫我Orly就行。”Orlando微微的笑着，伸出手握住了Lee的手。

 

雨丝毫没有停下来的架势。Orlando在Lee的柜子里翻出了一张《搏击俱乐部》的碟片，于是两个人兴致勃勃的看了起来。Lee甚至还开了一支香槟，两个人缩在Lee的大沙发上一边看一边喝。屋子里并没有开灯，静静地充斥着电视屏幕上淡淡的光。屏幕上Brad Pitt和Edward Norton站在破旧的大别墅前喝的醉醺醺地冲着马路对面打高尔夫球，一边打一边吆喝，然后马路对面不出人意料的传来了打碎玻璃的声音。Orlando听到身边的Lee噗的笑了一声，指着屏幕说道：“当时他们真的喝醉了，还把球打向了剧组的给养车。”

听到这个Orlando也忍不住笑了出来：“真的么！”

Lee点点头：“Edward告诉我的。他还告诉我他们真的学会了做肥皂，还有后面砸车那一段，因为他和Brad都很讨厌新款甲壳虫，所以他们真的砸了一辆甲壳虫。”

Orlando扭过头来看着Lee：“你一定认识很多人。”

Lee点了点头：“认识很多倒是不假。”

“你从他们身上也学了很多吧。”Orlando指着屏幕里坐在公车上不停吐槽的二人，他们此时正在指着Gucci广告哈哈大笑。

“确实，”Lee指着屏幕说道，“我从很多电影里学习，因为演技这种东西很难口头表述。比如说这部电影，Brad Pitt在这部戏里演技大爆发。我是看过这部电影之后我才开始学的放开，只是把自己的角色演得淋漓尽致。”

“Edward Norton也演得很好啊。”Orlando说，“这个精分演得很棒的，尤其是在办公室自己打自己的那段。”

“你喜欢这部电影么？”Lee转过头来看着Orlando。

Orlando点了点头：“很喜欢，Tyler的哲学很棒。每次看我都特别想找人打架。”

“我倒想试试那棒球棒砸东西。” Lee笑呵呵的说，“不过最想试的路边打高尔夫。”

“你可以啊。”Orlando把杯里的酒液一饮而尽，“下次来我家，我带你打马路高尔夫，前提是你提供球杆。”

“好，好。说好了哦。”Lee揉揉Orlando的卷毛，Orlando甩了甩头。


	3. Viggo和Liv的婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee的不辞而别  
> Viggo和Liv爱情长跑结束 终于结婚

Orlando已经忘了那天晚上自己怎么回的家，他只记得自己醒来的时候已经下午六点了。全身无力的他拿起自己的电话想要叫外卖来，结果想起Lee果然忘了付钱给自己，所以现在一分现金都没有。Orlando骂了一句，费力的从床上起来，发现自己身上还穿着Lee的衣服，此时正汗黏黏的贴在身上。湿乎乎的衣服弄得Orlando很难受。他去浴室冲了个澡，然后换上了自己晾在阳台上的干净衣服。不知是不是穿多了Lee的衣服的缘故，Orlando觉得自己的衣服有点小，虽然明明很合身。  
在做完这些事之后Orlando意外的感到清醒，于是给自己点了一根烟，少见地走到厨房给自己煎了个蛋卷，还很有情调的浇上了一点番茄酱。虽然不是很够，但是Orlando并不在意，他甚至给自己倒了一杯酒一饮而尽，仿佛昨晚喝的还不够多似的。然后他想起自己没有付的工钱，拿起手机给Lee打了个电话。但是很意外的，Lee并没有接，直接转到了语音信箱。  
也许他现在有事，晚点再打吧。Orlando耸了耸肩，挂了电话把手机扔在餐桌上，然后从床上捡起Lee的衣服。尽管已经湿透了，但是Orlando还是能闻好闻的洗衣粉味道，就像第一次见到Lee的时候一样。他把衣服扔进洗衣机里，又深深地吸了一口烟，想着洗干净后明天给Lee把衣服送回去。至于今天——  
Orlando想了一会，掐掉了烟，拿起外套出门了，显然他已经把Lee的劝告忘在了脑后。

第二天Orlando是在一家不知名的酒店醒来的，而且全身裸着，旁边还躺着一个呼呼大睡的肥胖的男人。他揉了揉眼睛，显然对于这种场景已经见怪不怪了。他默默地下床从衣兜里翻出他的手机，发现一个未接电话都没有，语音信箱里也没有一条留言。  
Lee居然没有给他回电话？Orlando很惊讶。他立刻又给Lee拨了一个电话过去，发现这次居然变成了关机。  
“操……”Orlando低低地骂了一句。旁边的男人翻了个身，继续睡得像头死猪。Orlando见状翻了个白眼，安静地穿上衣服，然后从地上捡起男人的钱包，把里面所有的钱都拿出来塞进兜里，迅速离开了房间。出了酒店的大门之后，Orlando拦下一辆出租车，然后直接去了Lee的公寓。  
现在时间还早，大街上只有一两个人在带着狗晨跑。Orlando付了钱下了车，直接冲上Lee的房间所在的那层摁起了门铃。“叮铃铃！叮铃铃！”地按了大概十分钟左右，整个空荡荡的楼道里就回响着这种单调枯燥的铃声，直到隔壁房间房门猛地打开，一个穿着睡衣顶着一头乱糟糟金发的女人出来吼道：“大清早的烦不烦啊！”  
“抱歉，小姐。”Orlando意识到自己扰民了，赶紧道歉，“我来找这里的住户。”他指了指Lee的房间门。  
“那家？”女人揉了揉眼睛，看清楚Orlando指着的门之后尖声尖气地说：“早就不在了。”  
Orlando觉得自己全身的血液瞬间降到了冰点。  
“不在了是什么意思？”  
“出门了。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“昨天早上，比你还早，就在那叮叮咣咣的折腾。好像是出国了。”  
“您知道他什么时候回来么？”  
“不知道……带走了不少东西，看样子不太可能回来了。”  
接下来那个女人貌似还说了什么，Orlando已经记不清了。他只觉得自己的脑袋里一片空白，唯独剩下“不太可能回来”几个字清晰地印在他的脑海里不停的回放，就像是坏掉的老唱片一样，一直重复。他愣了一阵子，低头对那个女人道了谢之后转身就走。他的脑海里此时只剩下了一个念头：Lee离开他了，紧接着有酸酸的感觉从心脏那个位置满溢出来，变成一条条细小的水流流遍他的全身。Orlando很明白这种感觉意味着什么，他只是没有想到这种感觉来的这么快，根本不知道从什么时候开始自己这么在意他，是被摸脑袋的时候？一起看电影的时候？他想不起来。Orlando这么想着，有点怨恨Lee为什么不告诉他离开的消息，然后他意识到：自己有什么资格去干涉Lee的生活？  
对啊，有什么资格呢？对他来说自己不过是个打杂的而已，那又在难过什么呢？人家的离开和自己又有什么关系呢？不过是少了一个雇主而已。  
Orlando这么想着，心里酸酸的感觉没有了，取而代之的是一种胸口空荡荡的感觉，好像什么地方缺了一个口，把那些酸涩的液体放空了一样。他回到公寓之后做的第一件事就是喝酒，把昨天打开的那一大瓶子白兰地喝了个精光。发现瓶子空了之后跑到了一个小酒吧去，顺便给Viggo打了个电话让他来找自己。过了十来分钟，Viggo如约出现在酒吧门口，看Orlando喝个不停的样子就知道发生了什么，叹了口气，坐到他身边要了杯柠檬水。他知道必须有一个人要保持清醒。

其实Orlando一直在思考，Viggo之于自己究竟是什么样的存在。  
Viggo是Orlando的第一个朋友，甚至比认识学校的同学还早。从两个人的身份来看他们处于不应该有交集的两个世界：Orlando是拿奖学金的戏校优等生，而Viggo是整个布鲁克林的混混的头。Orlando记得认识Viggo时自己还是一个天真的小孩，来纽约的第一天就遇到抢钱，被两个人高马大的壮汉堵在阴暗的小巷子里打。Orlando虽然小时候没少打过架，但当时还是有点懵了，哆哆嗦嗦的不敢动。Viggo是在这时候出现的。他上来就给了离自己最近的人一记右勾拳，把那个人打倒在地。抢劫的二人的并不在Viggo的管辖范围内，察觉到Viggo的攻击后非常愤怒地进行了反击。Viggo虽然很能打，但是面对两个比他还高的壮汉渐渐地处于了劣势。就当Viggo觉得自己要输的时候，被遗忘在一边的Orlando举着一根废弃的棒球棒干脆地把其中一个打昏在地，看起来格外的很冷静，手也没有抖。Viggo说要不是当时看Orlando喘得厉害，他真的会认为Orlando其实是一个身经百战的混混。两个人迅速的联手，三下五除二就解决了另一个人，明明是第一次见面，但是两个人配合得特别有默契，就像是已经认识对方十几年了一样。  
在那之后Viggo执意要请Orlando吃饭。他说如果Orlando当时没有帮他的话自己也许就被打死了。而Orlando虽然觉得是Viggo帮了自己，但是还是稀里糊涂的跟去蹭了一顿。两个人聊了一中午，结果发现非常合得来。好学生Orlando Bloom和混混首领Viggo Mortenson就这么成为了挚友，好到差点拜了把子。在之后的两年里，两个人一直关系密切，并且在背后忠实的支持着对方。Orlando跟着Viggo打了不少架，Viggo也陪着Orlando准备了不少考试。  
Orlando和Viggo都认为他们两个人是同甘共苦的好损友，但事实是两个人“同甘”的次数屈指可数，大致只有Viggo追到真爱Liv和Orlando遇到Lee这两次，而“共苦”两人倒是一次都没落下，最常见的情况就是一起打架，或者互舔伤口，包括Orlando最惨淡的致命打击之后和这次Lee的不辞而别。  
“说吧，你又咋了。”Viggo喝了一大口柠檬水。  
Orlando没有说话，又喝了一口酒。  
“是因为Lee Pace？”Viggo一针见血的说来出来。Orlando点了点头。  
一看猜对了，Viggo哼了一声：“他把你甩了？”  
Orlando摇了摇头：“我们可没在一起。”  
“那也快了。”Viggo咕哝了一句。但是Orlando之后说：“不可能了。他昨天走了。”  
“走了？”Viggo很奇怪，“去哪了？”  
“好像是出国了。”Orlando呼了一口气，“据说不会回来了。”  
说着Orlando又拿起杯子想要喝，结果被Viggo拦下了：“他没有告诉你吧。”  
Orlando对于Viggo能够猜出事情的经过一点都不惊讶，只是叹了口气，点了点头。他面无表情的看着前方，紧紧地握着那只可怜的玻璃杯，然后“啪”的一声捏碎了。玻璃的碎片瞬间割破了他的手掌，暗红的鲜血带着腥甜的气息溢了出来，一点一点滴在木制的台面上。  
一个侍者听到动静快步走来。Viggo立刻从兜里掏出一张钞票塞给那个侍者，侍者什么话都没说，麻利地清理了玻璃渣子，然后附上了一小杯酒精。Viggo从另一个兜里掏出一条干净的手帕，不由分说抓过Orlando的手包扎了起来。  
Orlando看着Viggo给他包扎伤口，这是他今晚第一次看向Viggo。Viggo比他大好多，虽然是他教会了Orlando抽烟喝酒以及泡吧，但本质上是个仗义且靠谱的人，每次在自己犯傻的时候都在背后准备着收拾烂摊子。Orlando沉默了一会，终于主动开口了：“我不知道我为什么会这样。”  
“对。”Viggo小心地绑好那块手帕，“可是我知道。”  
Orlando有点惊讶：“你知道？”  
“你喜欢他。”Viggo说。  
“不，我不喜欢他。”Orlando迅速的否定了。  
“那你这么着急否定干什么呢？”Viggo反问他。  
这一下问的Orlando说不出话来，愣了一下才不甘心一样问道：“那你是怎么知道的？”  
“那你怎么知道我喜欢Liv呢？”Viggo笑眯眯地问道。  
Orlando像看傻子一样看着Viggo：“因为很明显。”  
Viggo点点头：“那时候是，现在也是。当局者迷，旁观者清。”  
听到Viggo说傻子都能看出来，Orlando闭上眼睛笑了笑：“我以为我藏得很好。”  
Viggo摇了摇头：“你是藏不住你的欲望的。你想要Lee，从第一次见面开始就想要。为什么你不说？”  
Orlando苦笑了一下：“我怕他不喜欢我。我怕他结婚了或者女朋友。我怕的东西很多很多，所以我不敢……”  
但是他还没说完，就被Viggo打断了，然后和他说了自己父亲在小时候教导自己的话。直到很多年后，Orlando都记得Viggo对他说过的话，因为那些话改变了他的一生。  
Viggo说：“我爸在和小时候就告诉我：你是个男人，永远都不要患得患失，那是女人做的事。男人永远不要犹豫，尤其是在你一无所有的时候，你就放开一切应该去争取你的机会，直到得到属于你的东西。即使得不到，也不要后悔，因为你努力过，所以继续好好过日子就行了。”  
Orlando使劲的晃了晃脑袋，好弄清楚Viggo的真实意图：“你的意思是我早就应该向Lee告白。”  
“没错。”Viggo打了个响指，以示Orlando在醉酒的情况下顺利的抓住了重点。  
Orlando很大幅度的点了点头：“我明白了。如果能再见到他我会对他告白的。不过现在……”他还没说完话就“砰”的趴倒在了台面上，动静太大以至于吓到了整个酒吧里的人。Viggo吓了一跳，他试探性的靠近Orlando，然后听到了鼾声（……）。Orlando酒量虽然不大，但还不至于一杯就倒。Viggo立刻叫来了侍者，然后了解到Orlando灌了自己一大杯长岛冰茶。  
看着趴在吧台上酣睡的Orlando，Viggo心累地揉了揉自己的太阳穴：自己只要柠檬水的决定果然是正确的。

Lee面无表情的看着窗外。他对波多黎各的这个机场再熟悉不过了：他来过无数次，最近一次是三年前在站在这里对着一群人发誓要永远离开这个地方，随后就飞到了纽约去。当时他还很年轻，也就是二十岁出头，很快在纽约凭借自己的实力和颜值打出了一片天地。虽然只身一人在纽约很孤单，但是Lee没有后悔。对于他来说，他当时只想逃离自己的过去。就在几天前，他还坚信着自己已经彻底放下了过去。  
然后他接到了那个电话，让他做一次出行。这次的出行他没有告诉任何人，包括自己的经纪人，和Orlando。  
出了机场，Lee就看到了一个自己很熟悉的面孔站在一辆很熟悉的车的旁边，那是自己曾经的搭档Troy Garity，他向自己点头致意。Lee并没有看向他，只是深吸了一口气，这里温热湿润的空气熟悉的有点让人反胃。他坐上了车，Troy帮他关上了车门，自己也坐进了驾驶室。车很快开开动了，迅速的驶上了公路。  
Lee看着窗外熟悉的风和日丽格外压抑，过去的回忆如同潮水一样涌上心头，让他一时喘不过气来。这是他才意识到过去的他如影随形的跟着他，他无法回到过去，更无法改变过去或者跑掉。他记得心高气傲自己只有十几岁，早早背井离乡寻找改变生活的机会，结果他确实遇到了改变自己的机会，结果三年前的那件事让所有这些彻底成了他的噩梦。  
想到三年前，Lee只觉得一阵头痛，于是低下头揉了揉太阳穴。他突然特别想念Orlando，想念他给自己做的意大利面和煎蛋，想念他陪自己在东河边上散步，想念他和自己一边喝酒一边看电影。尽管才短短的处了两三个月，但是不知从什么时候开始，Orlando已经成了Lee生活中必不可缺的一部分。他对Orlando的感情也开始渐渐的发生反应，他可以明显感觉到已经超过了正常的友情。  
我喜欢上Orly了么？Lee这么问自己，然后他听到一个细小的声音对他说，是的。这个细小的声音让Lee的心跳漏跳了一拍，但是他反应过来确定了心意是好事，但现在觉得不是思考这个的时候。眼下的当务之急，是自己能否平安的飞回纽约去。这是能够再次见到Orlando的唯一方法。

车子停在了一间并不起眼的乡村别墅前，门口站着两个穿西装戴墨镜的彪形大汉，面无表情地目视前方。Lee来过这地方好几次。他在想最近到底发生了什么事，以至于自己被直接请到了会长的办公区来。这个被所有人称之为会长的人，是Lee曾经隶属组织的最高管理人。他很少露面，除非有能够颠覆组织的大事要发生。而现在看来，Lee确定肯定有大事要发生。  
他独自一人走进了别墅，不出所料的满屋子都是穿着黑色西装戴墨镜的保镖，见他进屋来全部都转过身直直的盯着他。Lee轻笑了一声，丝毫没有露出害怕的样子，走到客厅里，看到沙发上坐着一个满面笑容、白发苍苍的老者。看到了Lee，老者笑着站了起来张开双臂：“欢迎啊，Lee。”  
Lee站在那里没有动，冷冷地说：“我说过我已经和你们没有关系了。”  
屋子里静的吓人，可以清楚地听到有人倒吸了一口冷气，要知道在整个组织里除了Lee没有人敢这样和白掌集团最大的会长Christopher Lee顶嘴。所有人都把目光集中在了Lee和Christopher的身上，紧张而又有点期待地关注着，想要知道下一步会怎样。傻子都能听出Lee很生气，他身上一瞬间爆发出的强大的怒意以及杀气，压得一屋子人都不敢动，更不敢靠近他。而站在对面的那个Christopher和Lee一样高，依然和善地微笑着，右手插在裤兜里，就像什么事都没有一样轻松自在：“别这么冷淡嘛，难得回来一次，组里的大家还是很想念你的哦。”  
Lee冷冷的看着这个一直在微笑的Christopher问道：“我家人怎样了？”  
Christopher笑了笑：“在德州，一直好好的。”  
Lee愤怒的睁大了眼睛：“你骗我！”  
而对面的男人只是无所谓地笑了笑：“不然你不会来啊。”  
Lee的怒意在那一瞬间失去了控制。他的右手抽出一直别在腰间的猎刀，而左手也在同时抓住了面前Christopher的衣领。随后把他大力顶到了墙边，发出一声巨响，而Lee在把男人顶到墙边的一瞬间也把自己手中的猎刀刺穿了男人的左耳，并把刀狠狠地钉入墙面。Christopher的脸在那一瞬间因为疼痛而抽搐了一下。屋中的保镖们立刻齐刷刷的转过身来举起枪对着Lee，被按在墙上的Christopher却把脸一沉，厉声呵斥道：“都退下！这是命令！”屋中的保镖面面相觑，慢慢地把枪都收了起来，谁都不敢轻举妄动。  
Lee的手有点微抖：“我说过我不想再被打扰。”  
Christopher微微地笑了：“所以你完全可以选择无视那通电话。”  
“那可是我家人！”Lee怒吼了出来， “你怎么敢！”  
“那你为什么不给家里打个电话确认一下呢？”男人的微笑在Lee看来就是一种赤裸裸的嘲讽，一向被人称赞巧舌如簧的他竟一时语塞。Lee曾发誓在得到自己想要的一切前不会回家。在通讯极其方便的时代他却一直以来只给家里写信，只因怕听到父母的声音会让他不顾一切的想要回去，这是自己十几岁时就养成的习惯。Lee的声音有点颤抖：“我和你们不是一类人。我更不想和你们扯上关系。”  
“那你为什么不杀了我？”Christopher的语气很温和，吐出的温热气息像是一条湿漉漉的毒蛇缠在Lee的耳边吐着鲜红的信子，“你明知道面对你我身上不会有武器。这里本来也没人敢和你叫板，更何况如果我死了，他们更不会为难你，因为他们根本打不过你。”  
Lee知道自己彻底输了。自己是被Christopher Lee在十几岁的时候发现并且一手提拔起来的，曾是集团里最得力的干部。Christopher知晓他的一切，包括自己最不为人知的弱点，Lee在他面前就是一本展开的书一样。Lee曾以为作为后辈，自己很了解这个神秘的男人。但经历过今天的对峙之后，Lee才发现自己太年轻。他是一只张牙舞爪的雄猫，而面前的男人则是一头慵懒地打着哈欠的雄狮。  
道高一尺，魔高一丈。  
Lee明白这次自己跑不掉了。他低头沉默了好一会，终于抬起头来，问道：“有什么事非要让我解决不可？”  
胜利者终于把自己的旗帜插在了敌军成堆的尸体上。耳朵被钉在墙上的Christopher在剧痛之下露出了令人发怵的笑容。

Orlando出人意料地在接下来的日子里不哭也不闹，正常的像是没事人一样。然后他大幅度调整了自己的作息时间，按点起床好好吃饭，虽然还会熬夜但减少了通宵的次数，辞退了夜店的工作，甚至开始在Viggo工作的熟食店打工。这把Viggo吓得不轻。他曾经问Orlando是不是被雷劈了，结果被Orlando毒舌喷了回来，Viggo这才放心：他熟悉的Orly还在。  
但是Viggo很快就发现，Orlando还是不正常了。他工作日表现的越正常，周末就越疯狂。Viggo好几次周末去Orlando家都发现家里没人，结果晚上到了平常Orlando总去的夜店才发现他在不停地灌醉自己还总是爆粗口，随随便便就和人上床。这种大反差让Viggo简直想要撞墙。他说Orlando这个样子未免太随便了，但是Orlando总是拿自己有在好好工作反驳他，摆摆手说：“这又他妈没什么大不了的。”弄得Viggo很尴尬。人家都说没事了，你个外人还掺和个什么劲呢？  
Viggo和Orlando在工作上配合的如鱼得水： Viggo负责算账而Orlando负责打包，大大的提高了工作效率。店老板是个五十多岁的意大利人，对Viggo和Orlando赞不绝口，甚至还破天荒的给他们加了薪。两个人为了庆祝加薪还叫上Liv特意出去吃了顿饭。饭桌上，酝酿已久的Viggo终于向Liv求了婚。当Viggo单膝跪在地上举着他加班了可久攒钱买下的钻戒用颤抖的声音问出：“Liv Tyler，你愿意嫁给我么？”的时候，Liv破天荒哭得稀里哗啦，大声叫着“我愿意！Viggo我爱你一辈子！”扑进了Viggo怀里死活不撒手。此时餐厅里的所有人都停下了自己手中的事开始鼓掌，甚至有人喝彩。这下连Viggo的眼睛都湿润了。  
Orlando坐在一旁看着自己的好友终于向自己喜欢的女孩求了婚也是开心的不行，起哄说让他俩明天就结婚，结果被Liv和Viggo堵了回来，说要给二人准备礼服和预约神父的时间。Orlando一不做二不休，直接给教堂打了个电话，发现最快也要到下周三才有空了，于是自作主张的把二人的婚礼时间定在了下周三。Viggo和Liv表面上埋怨他，实际上开心的不行。Orlando看着甜蜜的不行的二人，也跟着很开心。  
要是Lee在这里就好了。Orlando没头没脑的想到这么一句。然后他发觉Lee已经离开两个多月了。感觉像是一个世纪没有见到他一样。  
他想他。从来都没有像现在这么想过。想要他以恋人的身份陪自己身边，这样就能随时抱着他，被他宠溺的揉揉卷毛，或许还能交换一个吻。  
他才不管别人怎么想。他想要Lee，现在就想要。  
Lee，你在哪里啊……

“Orly你还好么？”  
Viggo有些担心，Orlando已经走神一阵子了。Orlando听到Viggo的呼唤回过神来，甩甩头表示没事。这时坐在Viggo腿上的Liv突然插了一句：“Orly明天和我去选婚纱吧？”  
“哈？”Orlando和Viggo都没反应过来。  
“因为新郎在结婚前是不能看到新娘的婚纱的啊。”Liv点了点Viggo的鼻子，Viggo立刻配合地摊了摊手，“我在这里没什么要好的朋友，所以还是麻烦你了。可以么Orly？”  
Liv水灵灵的眼睛一直盯着Orlando好像在哀求一样。Orlando被盯得没办法，直到点头同意了：“好，我知道皇后区有一家服装店很棒。明天九点我去找你？”  
Liv开心地点了点头：“Orly最好了！不像Viggo老欺负我……”  
Viggo立刻不干了：“看在上帝的份上，Liv你摸着良心说说我哪天没刷碗没洗衣服？”  
看着Viggo一脸苦相，Liv和Orlando笑作一团。

Orlando喝了不少，虽然在睡前设了十个闹钟，但是他还是没能抵挡住睡眠的诱惑，一直到十点Liv终于等不下去来到Orlando家哐哐砸门才终于把Orlando弄醒。两人坐火车去了皇后区。Orlando轻车熟路带着Liv找到了法拉盛的婚纱店。店员在看到这两个人的时候还特意说了一句“丈夫是不能提前看到妻子的婚纱的”，然后Orlando尴尬的说：“我是她……伴娘……”Liv则爆发出了一阵大笑。  
Liv一进来就看上了一条裙子，直接让店员取了下来拿进了试衣间。“Viggo说你最近很郁闷。”她在更衣室内对Orlando说道，“因为Lee Pace。”  
Orlando听到“Lee Pace”这个名字的时候呛了一口：“怎么连你都知道了？”  
“所以我们才要结婚了啊。”Liv笑了起来，“我们还曾经思考你什么时候带你的姑娘来见我们，不过现在一看我们需要讨论什么时候带Pace先生来见我们了。”  
“Lee他……现在不在纽约了。”Orlando摇了摇头。然后他看到Liv穿着那件裙摆很大的抹胸蓬蓬裙出来转了个圈。  
“怎样？”Liv叉着腰，一副女王的样子居高临下的看着坐在椅子上的Orlando。Orlando翘着二郎腿打量了一下，毫不留情面的说：“找贴身点的衣服吧。你本来就瘦，现在看起来像一根棍子插在郁金香上。”  
Liv也不生气，转身吩咐店员拿一条贴身的裙子来，继续和他聊Lee：“他是怎样的人？”  
“颜值高，很暖，很甜。”Orlando 用自己为数不多的文采总结，“明明比我小，但是看起来很高也特别可靠。”  
“是么。那你喜欢他的什么？”  
“他说话的声音，他看我的样子……我也说不好，全都喜欢吧。”  
“那就好啊。看人不能只看一面的。”Liv在试衣间拉上拉链，“你需要知道他的整体是否大于部分之和。”  
“怦然心动，印象深刻。”Orlando说道，“你和Viggo愣拉着我看。”  
“你不小了，也该学学恋爱观了。”Liv走出试衣间。这次她换了一件优雅的抹胸长裙。裙子就像是为她量身定制的一样，贴合着她的身体拖到地上，在裙摆的地方还有金丝手绣的花纹。Orlando看了一下，不由得对Liv伸出了大拇指。Liv很开心，说了句：“向来只有gay才了解真正的时尚。”这差点让Orlando掀桌。

就是那天Orlando和Liv在那家店的门口发现了一只脏兮兮的小黑狗。Orlando记得自己曾经和Lee说过想要养狗。  
“我要养他。”Orlando坚定地说着，丝毫不在意小狗身上的污垢会弄脏自己的衣服把它抱在怀里，如同看着一块珍宝。  
“给他取个名字吧。”Liv说，“反正你现在生活挺规律，养狗对你也有好处。”  
“Sidi。”Orlando嘴里一下吐出这两个音节，仿佛这些都是天注定一般，“My lord.”  
Liv温柔地摸着小狗的头：“乖孩子哦，Sidi。”小狗好像听懂了一般用脑袋蹭着Liv的手，还发出了高兴的呜咽声。  
有了Sidi的Orlando把自己的的起床时间提早了半个小时，工作日他再也没有超过十一点睡觉。每天早上呼吸着凉爽的空气和Sidi一起跑步渐渐变成了一种享受。Sidi特别喜欢在户外运动，看到Orlando和他一起跑就开心跳，经常一边跑一边叫唤。Sidi分散了Orlando很大一部分注意力，使得他没什么时间去想Lee。他觉得这样也很好。如果不把时间浪费在无聊的白日梦上，做事会有效率很多。  
很快到了Viggo和Liv的婚礼。Orlando并没有说错，在婚礼当天所有人都称赞Liv穿上那条裙子很美，而Viggo直接说不出话来了。他根本不知道该怎么表达，只是紧紧握着Liv的手不愿意松开。Viggo像一位正统的英格兰贵族一样为Liv戴上戒指，并且在众人面前温柔地吻了她。所有人都站起来鼓掌。Orlando作为伴郎站在一边，Sidi乖乖蹲在他脚边。看着一脸幸福的Viggo和Liv，Orlando又一次没来由的想到了Lee。  
Liv说得对，他应该把Lee介绍给他们。他想起Liv在选婚纱的那天对他说她觉得Lee肯定会回来。  
“我从Viggo那里听说了Lee的一些表现，我觉得他也很喜欢你。”Liv说，“他在乎你，他就会想要回到你身边，相信我。”  
Orlando居然没来由的相信了。他自己都觉得很不可思议，但是他还是坚信Lee会回来。


	4. LEE IS BACK！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is back  
> 二人终于确认心意  
> 恋爱日常~

在Viggo和Liv大婚之后他们两个人决定去夏威夷度蜜月。Orlando觉得Viggo也是蛮拼的：花掉全部积蓄就为博得心爱的女人一笑。不过Orlando很支持，甚至赞助了点钱。只是一个人在熟食店孤零零的工作两个月他还是觉得有点孤单，现在有了时间，他有时会想到Lee，想象着他们有一天真的再见面的场景。他会见到Lee站在熟食店门口等他，然后说明了自己的心意。

他就这么想着，直到两个星期后的某天下班，Orlando真的看到了一辆黑色的宾利停在熟食店的门外。

其实纽约黑色宾利有很多，但是Orlando特别熟悉眼前的这辆，再熟悉不过了——他把这辆车洗了多少次啊！

一个高大的身影靠着车站在那里，戴着墨镜，穿着西装，看到Orlando从店里走出来，他站起身，摘下墨镜，露出了那双Orlando熟悉的明亮的双眸，像刚刚出锅的焦糖一样甜美粘稠。

Lee原本以为自己的意外现身可以给Orlando一个惊喜，但是Orlando只是看了他一眼——那眼神活像是看到了瘟神——然后毫不犹豫地转身就走。Lee被这种状况弄得摸不着头脑，愣了一下急急忙忙地开始追Orlando。Orlando发现Lee开始追自己了，立刻加速跑了起来。Lee也不甘示弱，紧紧跟在Orlando的后面。Orlando看Lee根本甩不掉，急中生智拐进了一条阴暗的小巷子里藏在了垃圾桶后面，随后他听到Lee的脚步声渐渐远了，才舒了一口气。但紧接着他又感到懊恼：说好的下一次见面就告白呢……干嘛躲着他呢……

他不知道的，Lee也对Orlando想要躲着自己的行为感到不解。不过Lee并没有轻易放弃，在接下来的一个星期里，虽然Orlando见到他就绕道，他每天都会到同样的地方等着Orlando下班。看到Orlando头也不回的跑开的样子，Lee只是不停地在心里告诉自己Orlando总有一天会正面他的。

他说：I am patient, I can wait.

但是他显然高估了自己的耐心。Lee在过去的两个月里经历了很多，实在不想放过每一次可能见到Orlando的机会。于是在某个平常的下午，Lee发起了进攻。在Orlando转头要走的一瞬间，Lee迅速的钳住了他的胳膊，力道很大。

Orlando以为Lee只是在开玩笑，所以动了动胳膊，却发现根本挣不开。他有点不爽：“放手。”

Lee没有动，像是猎鹰一般盯着Orlando好像盯着自己的猎物一样。Orlando感受到Lee有些不悦，但是他并不怕：“我说放手。”末了还加了一句“我不会跑。”

这句话就像一剂安心针一样，Lee慢慢的松开了手。Orlando揉了揉自己被捏的生疼的胳膊，说道：“我给你解释的机会。”

“我选择保持沉默。”Lee很干脆的说。

“为什么？”

“你为什么想要知道？”

Orlando觉得自己还听到了什么东西碎掉的声音。

“在回答你的问题之前，你为什么要逃跑？”Lee的声音像一罐冰冻过的蜂蜜。

“你又为什么想要知道呢？”Orlando仰起头露出残酷的微笑。他想，就算自己输也不能输的那么难看。从三年前开始他的自尊就不会允许自己向任何人露出脆弱的一面，就算被伤害的体无完肤，也要用尽全力把那种伤害完完整整的抛回给对方去。

但是Orlando没有想过，Lee从没想过伤害他。

Lee看着Orlando这样的笑着，突然觉得有点陌生：这个是Orlando么？是那个自己拼命回来想要见的人么？是那个会温柔地给他做饭帮他在大雨里找钱包的人么？从什么时候开始他开始拒绝自己了呢？

“我觉得不要打哑谜为好，”Lee很惊讶自己的声音比想象中还冷淡，大概是因为他想要尽快结束这场毫无意义的战斗，在双方两败俱伤之前，“为什么你不直说你的感受呢？为什么你非要让我猜呢？”

Orlando觉得自己像是听到了天大的笑话。

“你想知道我怎么想？”Orlando挑衅般的把头伸到Lee的面前，就像他们第一次见面时那样，“你真的想知道我怎么想？不，你不想，因为你根本不在乎。如果你在乎你就会记得在临走之前告诉我，可你没有。你想知道我的感受？那我就告诉你我他妈这么想——”

下一秒Orlando豁出去一般一把抓住Lee的衣领然后把他的脸拉到自己面前，然后用嘴唇轻轻地碰了Lee的嘴唇。这个动作并没有经过大脑的思考，所以自己这么做的时候Orlando也着实吃了一惊。

但更让他吃惊的是Lee在下一秒直接捧住了自己的脑袋，让两人的嘴唇紧紧贴合在一起。

“为什么——？”这是同时出现在两人脑海里的问题。但是这个问题仅仅出现了一秒，随后就像一阵烟雾一样被湿腾腾地吹走了。不知谁先开始的，两个人的吻从单纯的嘴唇间的碰触变成了齿舌间的交缠。Lee的嘴里是甜的，甚至有淡淡的葡萄酒味，那嘴唇就像想象中的一样炙热，有种要融化自己的趋势。 Orlando有几次坏心的想要占领主导位置，却被Lee温柔却又强势地压制下。这样子虽然对方会有不甘，却依然会乖巧地接受。

两人就这么站在大街上大概接吻了一分钟，直到身后的小巷子里发出“当”的一声响。两个人很惊恐的放开对方同时往小巷子里看去，结果只看到了一只流浪猫对着他们“喵”的叫了一声然后惊慌地跑掉了。Orlando和Lee互相看了对方一眼，都笑了出来。

“说真的，Lee。”笑过之后，Orlando很认真的说道，“我是真的喜欢你。”

“我知道，Orly。”Lee看着Orlando的眼睛深处，声音温柔的像是雪花一样落在Orlando的耳边融化开，“我也很喜欢你。”

 

“所以你们两个就这么在一起了？”Viggo和Liv几乎是同时叫出了声，坐在二人对面的Lee和Orlando几乎是同时坐了一个收声的手势。虽然是在很吵吵闹闹的酒吧里，但是Viggo和Liv的呼声还是吸引了一部分人的目光。

“好歹我还给了Liv一大束玫瑰花。”Viggo一脸怜惜地看着坐在自己腿上的Liv说道，小心的梳理着少女蓬松蜷曲的长发。他是真的对于这种没有经过计划的表白表示遗憾。但是看起来Lee和Orlando丝毫不在意。对于Orlando来说，能够站在Viggo和Liv面前说出这件事就够了。

“我会好好对Orly的。”Lee一脸可靠地把手搭在Orlando的肩上并且点了点头。

“好，好，好。”Liv看起来就像一位终于把女儿顺利嫁给了一户好人家的母亲一样语重心长，“Pace先生，Orly可不是个善茬。要是他顶撞你了，尽管来找我们说，我们会管管他的。”

“Liv别这样，我可一直是乖乖的优等生啊……”Orlando一副无辜的样子摊手表示抗议，而Lee在一边发出了一阵爽朗的大笑，被Orlando飞了眼刀“不许笑！”之后笑的更欢了。

Orlando很不爽，默默地吸了一大口烟：“我们这次出来的目的不是见面会么！为什么变成聊八卦了！”

“别那么紧张，我们只是想知道细节而已。”Viggo爽快地喝了一大口白兰地，“Orly作为我的好哥们见证了Liv和我的全部。但是作为Orly的好哥们我竟然在一个月后才收到他不是单身的消息，实在觉得过意不去。”

“其实Viggo你不是早就看出来了么？”Lee饶有兴趣地说道。

“正是，我只是没有想到会这么迅速。”Viggo说道。

“过程这么狗血。”Liv补充了一句。

“你会指望我们像爱情片里那样哭着抱在一起么？”Orlando翻了个白眼，使劲搂住Lee的脖子，“我们可是很野的男人们。”

“哟呵！谁刚才说自己是乖乖的优等生来着！”Liv如同抓到把柄的小孩子一样一敲桌子叫了起来，Orlando默默地翻了个白眼，而Lee和Viggo笑的肚子都疼了。

 

在Lee和Orlando确定关系，一个月之后Viggo和Liv归来。Orlando提议要让自己的男朋友和自己的好哥们见个面，于是四个人非常接地气的在Viggo家的后院里搞了一个烧烤。在吃完之后，Orlando提议找个酒吧通宵，因为自己已经很久都没有这么干过了，而且这个很有可能是自己的最后一次通宵。

Lee有点担心：“你会吃不消的。”

Orlando摇了摇头：“不会的。我这么干过好几次。”看到Lee依然有点犹豫，他摇了摇头，捧过Lee的脸，说：“你现在可是在布鲁克林，所以要遵守布鲁克林的规矩。我觉得你应该不会不知道这一点吧？”

Orlando笑的很温柔，但是语调里却强势地丝毫没有给Lee反抗的余地。Lee叹了口气宠溺地笑了笑：“就按你说的来，Orly。”

Orlando的笑容在脸上完全展开了。他给了Lee一个轻柔的吻：“Welcome to my world, superstar.”

 

但是这个夜晚是以很不寻常的方式结束的。

Orlando去洗手间时碰上了一个肥胖的男人，不由分说揪住他的衣领说自己偷了他的钱。他半天才想起来面前这个人是在Lee走后第二天找的那个男人，自知理亏，怎么解释都没用，最后被男人一顿胖揍。Lee本来正在和Viggo与Liv聊天，听见喧闹声转过头来正好看到Orlando被扇巴掌，打他的男人还在怒吼“你这个不要脸的贱人！”Lee感觉自己全身的血液在哪一瞬间冲上了脑袋顶，大脑还没开始思考身体就冲了出去一拳打在胖男人的脸上，力道之大导致胖男人往后踉跄了几步。男人打红了眼，一脸“没天理了”的样子扑向了Lee。Lee被撞得直接摔在了地上。之前被甩在一边的Orlando见状从地上捡起来一个空玻璃瓶子砸在胖男人头上大骂：“操你妈！不许打我男人！”

从各个方面来看两个人的配合很没默契，导致事态一点点失控。最后不知道是谁报了警。警察破门而入时Orlando正在掐着胖男人的脖子，于是直接把Orlando和胖男人铐起来带走了。警察们还环顾了四周，发现还有一个伤势较重的Lee，也是二话不说直接带走。他们把Orlando和Lee关在相邻的两个牢房里，说要拘留24小时。

整个拘留所里空荡荡的只有他们两个人，头顶上的白灯不祥的闪了几下，看起来随时都会罢工。Orlando坐在地上，Lee靠在墙边，两个人都盯着前方没有任何动静，附近一直有水滴滴在地上的声音，整个拘留所静的可怕。

“疼么？”Lee问Orlando，但是并没有看向他。

“还好吧。”Orlando说着用手碰了碰隐藏在发际线后面的头部，那里被一块玻璃的碎片割破，血在他的额头上已经凝固。碰到伤口的Orlando痛的一哆嗦。

“那家伙下手够狠。”Lee揉了揉自己有点发紫的眼眶。他很久没有这么打过架，感觉身手都生疏了，“你和他怎么回事？“

“就是多拿了他钱而已。”Orlando摇了摇头。

两个人又沉默了一阵子。Lee实在不愿意去想Orlando和那个男人发生过什么，而Orlando在担心Lee对他的曾经很介意。两个人都很纠结，所以也就没有说话。只是过了很久，Orlando发现Lee并没有接自己的话。他扭头看到Lee的脸上并没有表情。

没有表情就是充满怒意的表情。

 

“对不起。”Orlando把头埋在自己的臂腕里，声音听起来闷闷的。

“为什么？”Lee听起来很疲惫。

“这些蠢事。所有这些。”Orlando不知道该用什么文雅的词汇来形容这些经历，因为它们本来就不高雅。他不由得打了个寒颤，把自己抱得更紧了一些。

“你很冷？”Lee看到了Orlando哆嗦。

Orlando并没有说话，只是无端地缩得更紧，执意不去看他。他不想面对Lee，也不想看到Lee的表情，更不想知道Lee心里在想什么。他怕见到Lee厌恶的表情，害怕Lee会讨厌过去的自己，这是他最害怕发生的事情。他刚刚经历了人生最艰难的一次打架，已经没有勇气去面对那个现实。

“过来。”Orlando听见Lee叫他过去。他没办法抵抗Lee的命令，只好一点一点地向Lee那边蹭着。他希望自己永远也不会达到牢房的另一边，就像第一次遇见Lee时他艰难地过马路那样，顶着十二级狂风。那时的他只想到Lee身边去，现在的他并不想。可就是他越不想，他就越觉得这个距离短，一下子就移到了牢房的边上。Orlando背对着Lee坐着，然后他感觉到熟悉的双臂像平常一样环住了自己。

“好点了吧？”Lee的声音在耳边响起。他离得好近，近的都可以感觉到喷在自己耳边的轻柔鼻息。Orlando觉得自己的心跳在不由自主的加速，脸也开始热热的，就像他表白的时候那样。他多希望这是真的，希望Lee还这么喜欢他……

“心跳加速了。”他感觉Lee轻轻笑了出来，“你原来很青涩啊。”

“Lee，你……没有生我气么？”Orlando有点犹豫。

环着自己的胳膊僵硬了一下：“你希望我生气么？”

“不啊。只是换做我的话我会生气。”

“如果生气可以改变现状的话，我会生气的。”

“……你不在意么？”

“说不在意是不可能的。但是已经发生了，即使自己嫉妒的要疯掉也没法改变，最好的做法是接受。”

“那些都是过去的我……过去的我什么都不知道，也很能折腾，我……”此时的Orlando就像一个无助的小男孩一样，听到这些之后着急着想要解释，但是却被身后的Lee温柔地捂住了嘴。

“我知道你想说什么，Orly。”Lee低沉的声音很深情很温柔，“你的过去已经过去，并不影响你的将来。不管过去的你是怎样的人，你只要在将来成为我的人就好。”

“就这样么？”Orlando觉得有点不可思议。

“就这样。”Lee说道。然后他看到自己怀里的Orlando转过身来，隔着牢房的铁栅栏，在自己的唇上留下的一个湿漉漉颤巍巍的吻。他的眼睛雾气腾腾，睫毛轻轻地上下颤动着，眼中潋滟的水光让他的目光有些涣散。他微微的张开嘴，吐出微颤的音节，显得格外诱人。

他说：“从你接受我的那一刻起，我就是你的。”

他还说：“我爱你，Lee Pace。”

Lee的心猛地一颤，像是被人敲了一棒子一样晕晕乎乎的，天旋地转，斗转星移，胸腔中的空气瞬间加热就像是要爆炸了一样。他低下头深深地吻住Orlando颤抖着的双唇，带着胸腔中的炙热不容置疑地入侵了对方冰凉的口腔。Orlando一直觉得Lee在某些方面比自己更像一位绅士：不管自己的欲望有多么强烈，他对自己总是那么温柔，尽力地配合着自己。他知道这样子配合别人有多费劲，他从来都做不到这点，但是Lee每次都会做到。

“我也爱你。Orlando Bloom。”

Orlando笑了：“那你尽管可以放马过来啊，不用担心会伤到我什么的。”

Lee也笑了：“你以为我不想？只是这个栅栏好碍事。”

Orlando突然爆发出一阵大笑：“那就等我们从这个该死的地方逃出去吧！”

“真是等不及呢……”Lee望了望裂着缝的天花板叹了口气，“头一次觉得24小时很长……”

 

到最后被拘留了24小时的只有Orlando。Lee在天快亮的时候被一个摆着一张臭脸穿着西装自称是Lee的经纪人的眼镜男接了出去。Orlando一个人呆着觉得有些无聊，于是找了个不那么冷的地方睡觉，结果没睡多久就醒了。他前思后想没事干，决定自己演一遍全部自己和Lee看过的电影中的角色。结果这种精分一样的表演吓到了值班的警察，在Orlando试图演《搏击俱乐部》中的男主在办公室自己殴打自己时那个值班警察举着枪怒斥了他，并且扬言要再关他一天。这下Orlando又开始很无聊，他因为无聊又一次睡着，一下子睡到释放。

Viggo和Liv开车把Orlando送到了医院，他伤的很重，头顶上的伤口还缝了一针，折腾到早上七点多才回去。Sidi对于主人的归来表示了热烈的欢迎，而Orlando看到蹦蹦跳跳的Sidi才想起来自己忘了给他买食物了（……）。作为补偿Orlando迅速地洗了个澡换了一身干净的衣服说要带着Sidi出去晨跑，顺便看看有没有便利店开门好去给Sidi买点食物来。两个人围着整个社区跑了一整圈，总算是看到有一家超市早早就开了门。Orlando赶紧进去买了一堆食物。

Orlando的手机已经在之前的打斗中被砸坏了，他还没有来得及换新的。所以这时的他并不知道Lee给他打了多少个电话，但是只能听到关机的提示音。他更不知道Lee在一大清早就跑去了拘留所结果被告知人已经被接走然后急的团团转。此时的Orlando只是和欢快的Sidi奔跑在路上，然后还在想旷了一天工老板会不会扣他的工资。他就这样吹着口哨去上班，结果被Viggo瞪了一眼：“圣诞节还早着呢！Trouble maker。”

“被放出来很开心而已。”Orlando找好零钱交给柜台前那位和善的老妇人。老妇人向他道了谢慢悠悠地走了出去。

“你有没有给Lee打电话？”

“没，我手机被打我的混蛋砸了，记得么？”

“你最好给他打一个，不然他会很担心。”

“我下了班之后会去他公寓的。”

Viggo看着Orlando一副云淡风轻的样子摇了摇头，他没有告诉Orlando今天早上Lee打电话到了他那里，Liv接的电话。Liv当时说听Lee的样子以为家里着火了。Viggo想到这里就觉得无法理解：Orly那小子也太轻浮了，怎么着也得找个公用电话打给Lee吧。这个样子Lee肯定会找到这里来的，就像是之前那样。

结果不出Viggo所料，在Orlando下班的时候那辆熟悉的黑色宾利已经停在了马路对面，Lee穿着西装戴着墨镜，正依靠着车打电话。他看起来好像在和人争论什么。Orlando对Lee这种样子印象深刻：上一次他这样子打电话的第二天就人间蒸发了两个月。Orlando觉得很不妙，匆匆和Viggo告别向Lee走过去。Lee看到Orlando向自己快步走来迅速交代了几句后立刻挂了电话。

“我手机被那混蛋砸了。”Orlando双手插在裤兜里，随意地晃了晃身子。

“我知道。”Lee说着，伸出胳膊揽过Orlando在他额头上轻轻吻了一下。

Orlando非常吃这一套，他嘿嘿的笑了：“今晚去哪里？我给你做还是出去吃？”

Lee想了一下，拐了个弯直接坐上了副驾驶的位置。Orlando见状坐到了驾驶的位置上。两个人关上车门，Orlando看着Lee：“现在呢？”

Lee说道：“回你家。”

“为什么？”

“我得知道没有手机我能去哪找你啊。”

“好，好。”Orlando笑的很开心，然后熟练地打着火，“我开车比较猛，小心晕车。”

“我一般不晕车……”Lee还没有说完，Orlando就一脚油门猛冲了出去，Lee的脑袋“咣”的磕在了靠椅上。

 

这天之后Lee决定无论如何也不坐Orlando的车了。Orlando几乎没有踩过刹车，非常流畅地转弯和掉头，熟练地超车并且按喇叭。他并不想知道Orlando从哪里学的开车，他只是觉得教Orlando的人肯定是个开大客车的老司机。

他们在一栋老旧的公寓前停了下来，豪华的黑色宾利和破旧不堪的公寓楼显得格外的不搭调。Orlando毫不在意的下车并且潇洒地关上车门。Lee也跟着下车：“你住在这里？”

Orlando点点头：“我从大学出来后就住在这里。”

Lee打量了一下眼前这栋楼。这栋楼显然很老了，大概十层高，只有仰头才能看到楼顶。大部分墙皮脱落了，露出可怜兮兮的砖墙，所剩无几的米黄色墙皮上是难看的棕黑色的雨水的痕迹。所有的楼梯和过道都在墙外，都是铁质的，上面是厚厚的暗红色铁锈，走上去会有吱嘎吱嘎的声音，就像随时都会断裂一样。公寓的门都是木制的，每一户的门看起来都朽了，金属色的门牌上是黑色的锈斑。Lee跟着Orlando坐电梯上到七楼，两个人穿过漫长生锈的过道，在一扇看起来比较新的门前停下。Orlando掏出钥匙：“我上周刚刚漆过这门，看起来还好吧？”

“还好。”Lee点点头，跟着Orlando进屋，突然看到了一个巨大的乌黑物体向自己扑过来。Lee吓了一跳，Orlando在旁边赶紧制止：“Sidi乖！不要扑客人！”

Lee这才看清那是一只活泼的大黑狗，此时正在用前爪一边扒着自己的衣服一边欢快的摇着尾巴。Orlando有点尴尬的摸摸Sidi的脑袋让Sidi坐下：“这是我的狗Sidi，收养的。”

“他挺活泼的啊。”Lee也摸了摸Sidi的脑袋。大狗乖乖坐在地上开心地发出呜咽声。Orlando丢给他一块狗饼干，Sidi敏捷地跳起来用嘴接住，然后咔嚓咔嚓的吃掉了。

Lee站起来看了一眼Orlando的屋子。屋子很小但是还算干净，每一样东西都恰到好处的摆在应该待的地方，虽然东西很多却不是很杂乱。Orlando把上衣脱下来甩在床上：“欢迎光临寒舍。”

Lee一屁股坐在沙发上：“你前几天刚装修过吧？”

“对。”Orlando晃悠着坐在他身边，“我粉刷了墙，还给所有的家具上了蜡，顺便买了新的床单被罩什么的。”

“挺大的工程，你干的还不错。”Lee环视了一周，赞许的点点头。

Orlando得意洋洋：“我是万能的Orly啦。”

Lee摸了摸他的卷毛：“你和Sidi住这里不挤么？”

“还好啦。这里其实有超级棒的东西。”Orlando故作神秘地笑了笑。

“什么？”Lee没有听懂。Orlando笑了笑，抓起他的拉到窗边，然后大手一挥“哗”地拉开了窗帘。Orlando把窗户擦得很亮。曼哈顿流光溢彩的夜景在一瞬间映入Lee的眼帘，着实让他吃了一惊。Orlando笑了：“从这里可以看到曼哈顿啊，大明星。”

Lee伸手指了指河对面的一栋小建筑：“那是我家。”

Orlando贴在Lee的背后，伸出手温柔地抓住Lee的手，附在他耳边轻轻呼出一口气：“对，那里是你家。”

“那还真是件幸福的事。”Lee微微地笑着，看着自己和Orlando在玻璃上的轻微倒影。两个人都温柔地笑着，一起注视着同一个地方，像是都在为了同一个目标努力一样。

“That is a spectacular view.” Lee感叹了一下，从自己家看到的曼哈顿和从Orlando家看的不一样。Orlando家看到的曼哈顿更远也更全面，像是博物馆里一幅美妙又典雅的名画一样。现在西边的天空还剩下一些余辉，而曼哈顿的夜晚已然来临，灯火星星点点，和天边的晚霞相映成趣。

“Yeah, it is spectacular.” Orlando陶醉在眼前的景色中，同时握紧了Lee的手，说话的声音像天鹅绒一样，“尤其是有你的时候。”说着，Orlando不经意般在Lee的颈窝留下一个浅浅的吻。

Lee痒得抖了一下，Orlando笑出了声，然后又像想起什么般问道：“你今天在给谁打电话呢？”

“公司的人。”Lee想都没想就撒谎。他不会告诉Orlando让自己人间蒸发两个月的白掌集团的Troy又给他打电话了，催他尽快来见Christopher一面。他不喜欢自己先前的世界，也就不会让现在自己最珍视的人和那个肮脏的世界扯上任何关系，所以他选择对Orlando撒谎。

Orlando歪头想了一下，然后仰起头来用一种懒洋洋的声音问道：“你不会又离开我吧，就像上次那样不理我？”

Lee知道Orlando说的是什么事，他转过身来低下头亲了亲Orlando的额头：“不会的Orly，我发誓。”

“那就好。”Orlando勾住Lee的脖子踮起脚尖亲了一下Lee，然后转身把自己扔到小床上：“我想吃樱桃派。”

“OK?” 虽然没有搞清两件事的关联，Lee还是说道，“你要从哪里订？”

Orlando翻了个身把脸埋在被子里：“冰箱里有樱桃，你去做吧，我懒得动。”

听到这么不负责任的发言Lee整个人都不太好了：“你都不问我会不会做么……”

“我相信你啊，大明星。你不是演过pie maker么？”

Orlando像一只慵懒的猫咪一样用双臂撑起自己的上半身，挑衅地坏笑着看着一脸“老子被坑了”的Lee。两人僵持了几秒钟，Lee败下阵来，利索的脱下上衣挽起袖子进了厨房，Orlando迅速甩下鞋子在床上滚了几滚。大狗Sidi也“蹭”地跳上床，趴在Orlando身前吐着舌头哈气。Orlando顺了顺Sidi的毛。大明星终于能伺候自己一次了，这让Orlando格外开心。

 

Lee一个人在厨房里忙活了将近一个小时。他并不太记得樱桃派的做法，所以显得手忙脚乱，还弄了自己一脸面粉。好不容易把派放进了烤箱Lee瘫坐在沙发上刚想松一口气就听见门铃响了，他晃晃悠悠地站起来开门，门口站着一位送外卖的小哥，精神抖擞地说道：“您好！您订的外卖到了！“

“外卖？“Lee一头雾水。在卧室听到动静的Orlando从床上坐起来对着Lee说道：“我定的啦。你帮忙签收一下吧？”

“你定了什么啊……”Lee皱了皱眉头，接过外卖小哥递给他的长长的购物单子，扫了一眼之后在末尾签下自己的名字然后交还给小哥。正在找零钱的时候Lee听到小哥像是发现了新大陆一样惊呼：“天哪您竟然是Lee Pace先生！！”

Lee愣住了，Orlando对着天花板至少笑了半分钟，Sidi不合时宜地打了个哈欠。

小哥立刻激动了起来，哆哆嗦嗦从口袋里掏出一张空白的卡片：“能再给我签个名么，Pace先生？我女朋友和我都特别喜欢您！”

“好……”Lee觉得晕乎乎的，脑子里好像有无数只蜜蜂在振翅一样听不清东西。他晃晃悠悠地走到门口接过小哥手中的纸片，然后在上面熟练地签下自己的大名。小哥开心地好像接到了上帝的圣旨一样跳了起来，把脚下的铁板踩得咣啷咣啷响，有一阵Lee都觉得这个楼道要塌了。他费了好大劲才让小哥冷静下来，付了很多小费并且嘱咐要保守秘密。小哥非常兴奋地行了个礼，发誓绝对不说出去。

送走了精力过剩的外卖小哥Lee只觉得身心俱疲，他把两袋子食物重重的放在餐桌上之后晃晃悠悠地倒在沙发上。罪魁祸首Orlando终于从屋里出来了坐到他身边：“辛苦了大明星。”

“这是不是你想出来整我的……”Lee一脸怨念地问他。

Orlando毫不掩饰地点了点头：“对啊。”

看到Orlando这么爽快地承认了，Lee闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴：“看我怎么收拾你……”

“我——好——害——怕——啊——”Orlando故意拖长了尾音，丝毫没有担心地站起来想要去取食物，结果被Lee一把抓住胳膊，重心不稳跌回到沙发上。“干嘛……”Orlando有点不爽， 结果被Lee一把按倒在沙发上，下一秒Lee的左手抓住他的手腕，把他的手高举过他的头顶。Orlando顿了一下，下一秒他眨眨眼，露出了玩味的笑容：“不是吧？”

“你很熟悉吧？”Lee说着把膝盖顶到Orlando的大腿内侧。

“你现在就想么？”Orlando小心地舔了舔嘴唇，笑的很狡黠。

“有什么不合适么？”Lee歪着头一副单纯的样子问道。

Orlando最受不了Lee这个样子，像一只毛茸茸的拉布拉多一样，让人根本没有抵抗力。他偏过头去看着烤箱，尽力不让自己笑出来：“你就不怕你的派烤干了？”

Lee被这么一提醒像突然被打了鸡血一样跳起来冲向烤箱，Orlando坐起来叫道：“Run Forrest Run！”Lee在取出已经烤的金黄的派的时候白了Orlando一眼。Orlando终于忍不住又笑了，像个小孩子一样。

 

其实自己也不知道为什么要笑。明明笑过之后胸腔里是空荡荡的，什么都没有。

自己果然还是很在意那通电话。谁在哪里究竟要怎样抢走他，这种事情一点头绪都没有。

Orlando看着Lee小心翼翼地把烤好的派端上桌子，樱桃混合着奶油的香甜气息刺激着自己的鼻腔。他看着Lee，感觉他就像一个美好的幻影一样不真实。眼前走马灯般闪过Lee站在街头要他电话号码的样子，面对面坐着啜饮红茶的样子，被自己撞得摔倒在雨地里的样子，站在熟食店门口等自己下班的样子，为自己打架的样子，隔着铁栅栏和自己接吻的样子。他想起小时候，姐姐和初恋男友分手之后母亲对姐姐说的话：投入的越深就越会痛苦，先认真的人必输无疑。

Lee Pace是最甜美的棉花糖，但是入口即化之后只剩下几乎尝不到的甜甜的余味环绕在唇齿之间。Orlando的直觉告诉他，这个男人会给自己留下最刻骨铭心的记忆，可能是甜美的回忆，也有可能是钻心的痛苦。即使自己全部都交给他，也不太可能让他永远属于自己。

在Lee不在的那两个月，每天晚上他会想：早知道他会离开，当初就不该进到让他进入自己的世界啊。

可是自己后悔过么？

怎么看都没有。

 

“发什么呆呢？”Lee走过去在Orlando的嘴角亲了一下。

Orlando从梦中醒过来，摇了摇头：“我饿了。”

“你不是叫了一堆外卖。”Lee走到餐桌旁把餐盒从袋子里拿出来，“泰国炒面和意大利水饺，taco和pizza，还有寿司和宫保鸡丁？你是有多能吃……”

Orlando不好意思地笑了笑：“因为我怕你真的做不出派，所以做了点准备。不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以我能想到的我都点了一遍……”

“你是对我的派多没信心……”可怜兮兮的Lee可怜兮兮的瞅了一眼桌上可怜兮兮的樱桃派，它正在无辜的散发着香气。

 

事实证明Lee做的派很好吃，两人对半分吃完然后有扫荡了大部分的食物，还喝空了一瓶白兰地，然后因为进食过多在沙发上。Sidi趴在沙发上早已呼呼睡着。

“我根本不想动。”Lee说道。

“你以为我想么……”Orlando笑了。他拿起一根樱桃梗放进嘴里，过了几分钟之后从嘴里拿出来已经打好了结，拿着在Lee的眼前炫耀般晃了晃。

“你还真是有各种神奇的技能啊Orly。”Lee接过那根打好结的樱桃梗傻傻的笑了笑。

这让Orlando有点得意，像被夸奖的小孩一样吐了吐舌头：“我的隐藏技能多着呢，各个方面都有哦。包括——”他故意停顿了一下，慢慢地舔了舔嘴唇，“你能想到的那些。”

“是么？”Lee说着，起身蹭到Orlando的旁边坐下，用胳膊把对方揽到自己怀里。两个人对视了几秒，仿佛两只野兽安静地对峙着，在互相试探对方的反应。紧接着，两个人几乎是同时亲上了对方，几乎是同时入侵了对方的口腔，掠夺着，侵略着，霸占着，越来越激烈地，想要把对方融化。Lee的双臂缠住Orlando的腰肢，而Orlando的十指揉进Lee的碎发里。这个吻大概持续了五分钟。吻得天旋地转的两个人倒在沙发上，随即又从沙发上滚下来摔在地上，这才恋恋不舍地放开对方。

“真的么？”Lee伏在Orlando身上。他把嘴唇凑在Orlando的耳边，轻轻地呼出热热的气体，弄得Orlando痒痒的。这种刺痒的感觉让他想反抗又反抗不得。他笑了，笑的有点无畏：“你以为我是谁啊，大明星？”

听到肯定的回答，Lee就像发现猎物的猎鹰一样迅速有了精神：“给我看看？”

“哈！”Orlando仰头笑了，用膝盖不怀好意的顶弄着Lee的下体，“比起这里，我更喜欢床上。”

“为何？”Lee有点不解。他深深地吸了一大口气好让自己保持清醒，酒精和下身的刺激让他的思考能力有点下降。

“你该不会想在地板这么……没情调的地方吧？”Orlando有点喘，声音变得有点沙哑，脸上也开始泛起潮红。但是他依然在努力让自己的声音听起来没有那么抖。

他看着Lee，纤长的睫毛微微颤动，眼中溢满了水光：“我想要第一次很完美，你也这么想吧？”

 

毕竟，我还需要让你失去理智，自己可不能先倒下啊。

 

Orlando伸出双臂勾住Lee的脖子，头埋在他颈窝里反复亲吻着：“抱我，Lee。把我抱到床上去吧。开始你的惩罚游戏。”

Lee知道是时候了，深棕色的眼仁在一瞬间起了一层薄雾。他呼出一口气，缓缓地把Orlando抱起来，动作优雅地像一位资深的管家：“如你所愿，公主殿下。”

Orlando傻傻地笑了：“我是特洛伊最小的王子……”

这是两个人失去理智之前记着的最后的对话。

 

Lee是一个天生的演员。

他可以是任何人。他的角色取决于出于什么样的情况，面前的人是谁，说了什么话。前一秒他还是吟诵祷文的圣母玛利亚，下一秒摇身变成会挥舞镰刀的死神。他是温柔的邻家大哥哥，同时是十三暴君之一。

所有这些都源于他对自己的控制，从身体到情感，他收放自如，一切看起来都那么自然。

他像一个拥有无限可能性的万花筒，从任何一个角度都可以看到不同的景色。

但是Orlando自己拥有一个角度，只属于他自己的角度。从那个角度看到的Lee不会被其他任何人看到。

那个是Lee失控的样子。没有任何修饰的他。

 

关上屋门，两人的全部衣物都被甩在了地上。Lee用力将Orlando按倒在床上，温柔却霸道地吻着他，从他的嘴唇到耳垂，然后落在脖子上，留下鲜红的标记。Orlando仰起头来呼出一大口气，手臂紧紧地环住Lee的脖子，双手抚摸着对方平滑的肩膀与宽阔的后辈。他主动地双分开腿然后缠上Lee的腰，故意呼出热乎乎的气体。Lee很好，比Orlando见过的很多人都要好。Orlando不由得想到两个人第一次见面时Lee曾经挑明了说他比自己有经验。这让Orlando笑了出来：“你真的很有经验。”

Lee停了下来看着Orlando，他的眼睛已经失去了焦点，他低沉的声音在Orlando看来就是一种活生生的诱惑：“喜欢么？”

“喜欢啊。”Orlando抬起头来啃吻着Lee上下翻滚的喉结，同时他听到了Lee喉咙中沉沉的呻吟，明显是在压制着，“压着可不好啊，大明星。”

被这么甜腻的声音呼唤， Lee忍不住一颤。

Orlando伸出手来抚摸着Lee的脸，柔声说：“这样子不就是想让你发泄出来么？所以不用忍着啊。”

Lee轻轻翘起嘴角：“你是认真的？”

“对啊。”Orlando把自己已经烧的火热的唇贴在Lee依然有些发凉的双唇上，不顾一切地入侵了他的口腔。这样的耳鬓厮磨让两人都感到愉悦，一刻不停的消磨着两个人最后的防线。Orlando说的话就像魔咒一样萦绕在Lee的耳边，又深深地嵌进他的脑海里，烧的热辣辣的：

“Come and get me, Lee Pace.”

 

所有的防御系统在瞬间全部垮台，大批的病毒挥舞着小旗冲进主机内吞噬掉了自己全部的理智。

Lee没有再犹豫，粗暴地抬起Orlando的身体直接的进入，毫不留情的侵犯着身下的人。被瞬间填满的不适感让Orlando低低地呻吟出声，像是掺着蜂蜜的牛奶一样一滴一滴滴在地上。他抱紧Lee的脖子，双手揉在对方的碎发里不停地喘息着。Lee舔舐着Orlando的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻地咬着，直到耳垂也变得通红发热。两人都已经热了起来，融化的焦糖混合着燃烧的罂粟发出无可抗拒的气息。Lee快速地顶弄着，亲吻着Orlando，咬住他的嘴唇，卷住他的舌头，用力侵蚀着他的全部。Orlando仰头享受着Lee带给他的快感，缠在腰间的双腿因为无力而垂下，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。腻人的呻吟只剩下了无力的喘息，两人紧紧贴着彼此，用力抱着彼此，在欲望的浪潮下逐渐达到顶峰。在快感的天堂拥抱着自己最爱的人，然后一跃而下。

“Lee……” Orlando在Lee的耳边轻轻地叫唤着，然后开心的发现对方也在叫着自己的名字。

他听见对方在自己耳边说道：“Orly。”

他笑了，亲了亲Lee的鼻子和脸脸颊。

Lee在他耳边呼了口气，弄得他痒痒的甩了甩头，紧接着听见一个低沉的在自己耳边响起：“我爱你，Orlando Bloom。”

“我也爱你。”Orlando也在Lee耳边吹了口气。

 

在Orlando的要求下，Lee只好留下来过夜，尽管他曾经提出异议：“你床真的好小！”

Orlando满不在乎地挥了挥手：“你又不胖，挤挤没啥。”

Lee还想要说点什么，结果被Orlando伸出的手指按住：“睡吧，大明星。明天还很漫长呢。”

把被子给Lee盖上之后Orlando熄了灯，然后往Lee的怀里蹭了蹭。Lee抱紧了Orlando，宠溺地在他额头上亲了一下。

 

Lee睡不着，他只能看着闪烁的天花板。即使是拉着窗帘，对岸曼哈顿的灯光还是很耀眼，想到这样的灯光会持续一晚上，Lee就觉得可能没那么无聊——有东西看总比没东西看好。

他昨天晚上就没睡着，失眠的滋味很不好受，尤其是在欢愉过后，所有的麻烦就像商量好了一样挤到自己的大脑里，非得把自己弄得头疼。怀里的Orlando又往自己的身边挤了挤，睡得格外安祥。看着Orlando的睡颜Lee想起自己刚从拘留所出来的时候。自己的经纪人很生气，一边开车一边训斥他这是多么愚蠢的行为。Lee听得心烦。

“有什么大不了。”Lee反驳，“打架而已，又没吸毒。”

“你要是吸毒我就不会只是骂你了！”经纪人劈头盖脸喷回来，像一棵努力喷射毒液的巨大食人花，“我警告你不要再捅娄子，也不要再和那个Orlando交往下去了。”

扯到Orlando的Lee有点不悦，他说道：“这和Orlando没关系。这只是一次打架而已，我发誓不会有第二次。但是你不能妨碍我的私生活。”

“我知道你不会有第二次。”经纪人在驾驶座上冷哼一声，“你的自控能力我很了解。但是你觉得这样合适么？你上一次凭空消失就已经让社长很头疼了。”

Lee最烦经纪人拿社长压他了：“就事论事行么，不要总拿那个老头子吓唬我。”

“注意你的言辞，Lee Pace！”经纪人一脚把车刹在路边。他把声音压得很低，以表示他已经很愤怒了，“你不要忘了，是社长帮你摆脱白掌的人并且给你工作的。你惹出来的这些麻烦一直都是他在帮你收拾烂摊子。他没有放你在街上自生自灭就是最大的仁慈了。你最好好自为之，下不为例，不然我们就开除你！”

Lee没有说话。经纪人见状继续开车把他送回公寓。

Lee望着车窗外。天空已经泛起了鱼肚白，他看着自己在玻璃上的倒影，眼睛里满是悲伤。

他轻轻地说：“那就开除我啊。”

 

然后今天，他又一次接到Troy的电话说Christopher需要他回去。Lee只觉得世界都在对他开玩笑：这次需要编个理由了啊……

他是个演员，只适合演戏，不适合编谎。撒点小谎还行，消失两个月这么大的事还是很头疼的。

最好的解决办法是消失。虽然很想直接辞职不干带着Orlando私奔，但是Orlando的生活刚刚进入正轨，不太可能和他一起消失。就算Orlando同意私奔，还有Viggo和Liv会留在这里，谁能保证在他俩消失白掌那边不会派人来找他俩的麻烦。Viggo只是街头小混混【？】，对手可是职业杀手。而且不管他和Orlando到了哪里，白掌都有可能找到他，而那时的他们将没有任何依靠。就像这次，尽管已经尽可能抹去了自己全部的行踪，但是他们还是找到了他。当然这些可能是和自己出名有关（……）。

其实最大的问题是他怕自己保护不了Orlando。如果Orlando因为自己受伤，他会自责一辈子的。

唯独这一点，Lee是真的不敢想。

他看着熟睡的Orlando，如同母亲看着自己的独子一样。心中突然一热，Lee在Orlando耳边轻轻问：“你愿意陪我一起下地狱么，Orly？”

怀里的Orlando一点反应都没有，稳定的鼾声让人很安心，嘴角甚至还轻轻地翘着。Lee笑了一下：估计在做什么好梦吧。他长舒一口气。他没有指望Orlando的回答，只是问出这个问题就让他心里轻松了很多，一直压在心上的大石头一下消失不见了。Lee翻了个身，面对着Orlando，在他的脸上轻轻亲了一下，好好地搂住怀里的爱人，终于闭上了眼睛。Lee觉得他终于可能睡着了。

可能是因为太累了，Lee并没有察觉到Orlando的鼾声已经消失了一阵子。在他闭上眼睛不久之后，Orlando缓缓睁开了眼睛，看着Lee的睡脸，脸上没有表情。

他想：只要是你的意愿，我便毫无怨言。

 

Lee和Orlando不知道是谁睡的更晚，总之第二天醒来两个人都有了黑眼圈。Orlando醒来的时候Lee已经起床了，Sidi卧在自己的身边兴致勃勃地看着自己。Orlando笑了，摸了摸Sidi的脑袋：“昨晚吓着你了吧，大家伙。”Sidi高兴地舔了舔Orlando的手，好像在说什么事都没有。

整个屋子里都是烧热的黄油的香味。Orlando从床上坐起来打了个大大的哈欠，伸了个懒腰。通过门缝他看到Lee在罕见的做早餐。这可把Orlando吓得不轻：他一直以为像Lee这样生活自理能力低下的明星早上因为不会做饭所以不吃饭呢。

他下床推门走进餐厅，Sidi乖乖的跟在他的后面。Lee换上了一套干净的衣服，系着围裙正在煎鸡蛋，熟练地把鸡蛋从锅里抛起来翻了个面。桌上已经有两份烤好的面包片和煎好的培根。Orlando饶有兴趣地靠在冰箱旁边看着Lee：“你找到你上次借我的衣服了。”

“对啊。”Lee把煎蛋完好的放在盘子里端上桌，“你还洗了。”

“要还给你肯定要洗啊。”Orlando说着又打了个大哈欠。坐在他旁边的Sidi也打了个大大的哈欠。

Lee笑着摇了摇头：“你们两个还真像。”

“那是。”Orlando蹲下摸了摸Sidi的脑袋，Sidi自豪地甩了甩脑袋，“这可是我的狗。”

Lee笑了，从冰箱里取出奇异果汁，给事先准备在餐桌的两个空杯子里倒满。

看着Lee轻车熟路地忙活来忙活去，Orlando提出了自己的疑问：“你怎么知道这些东西都在哪的？”

“这里和我公寓的厨房很像啊，都是你收拾的。”Lee挥了挥锅铲，露出了一个顽皮的笑容。

Orlando一屁股坐下，一脸心满意足的样子喝了一大口果汁：“能让大少爷来伺候我真是三生有幸。”

“你把我当成什么了……”Lee对于Orlando心里自己的形象感到特别不理解。

Orlando大咧咧的咬了一大口煎蛋：“差不多就是那种离了我生活不能自理的人。”

“那你就不怕你去拍戏的时候我饿死？”Lee终于煎好了自己的那颗蛋，刺啦刺啦地把它放到盘子里，坐在桌边开吃。

“不怕。”Orlando摇了摇头，“你都能离开我两个月然后活蹦乱跳地回来，我还怕啥。”

听到Orlando的话Lee心里一沉：他果然还是很在意吧……

“我不会再离开你的，Orly。”Lee放下了食物，看着Orlando一字一句地说。

“那你可以告诉我上次是怎么回事么？”Orlando在不停地嚼着东西，眼睛并没有看向Lee。

Lee看了Orlando一会，发现对方并没有开玩笑的意思。无奈他只好低下头：“现在你还不到知道的时候。”

Orlando“切”了一声：“别搞得跟什么狗屁神话故事一样。我只想听你说实话。”

“我现在不能告诉你。”Lee有点急了。他一把抓住Orlando的手腕，紧紧地攥着。Orlando转过头来惊讶地看着Lee，他的手腕被捏的生疼，但是他完全不在意。Lee的表情很平静，但深棕的瞳孔中眼中分明就已经映出了狂风骤雨，巨浪滔天，随时都会把他卷起吞掉。这种失控的眼神Orlando记得，上一次在超市里，Lee就是用这样的眼神看着自己。Lee的情绪这样失控是非常罕见的。

Orlando想要说些什么，却被Lee抢先了：“我知道我不该对你有所隐瞒，Orly，我保证我不会离开你。但是只有这件事……我需要时间想想怎么告诉你……求你……给我点时间好么？”

这话听完Orlando彻底懵了： Lee在求他？

Orlando不傻。虽然在本能驱使下他很想对于Lee隐藏的事一探究竟，不停地刺激他以达到自己的目的，他这么做过很多次。但是这次不一样，他不忍心看到Lee这么痛苦。那可是他的爱人，又怎么可以这样逼迫呢？

也许他真的有什么事不能告诉自己。

Orlando咬了咬嘴唇，起身走到Lee的身后抱住他，安慰道：“我懂，我懂。我没有想要威胁你或者怎样。Lee，不想说就不用说，我听你的。”

Lee没有回头，只是握住了Orlando的双手。

 

在去熟食店的路上两个人都没有说话。Lee默默地坐在驾驶室把车开得很快，Orlando看着窗外的景色呼啸而过。熟食店离自己家有点远，每天都要走好长一段时间，坐车确实给他省出了不少睡懒觉的时间。昨天晚上自己实在睡得太晚，根本坚持不住。

想到昨天晚上自己喝的醉醉的躺在Lee身下呻吟，Orlando觉得自己的脸瞬间烧起来了。这是他第一次有这种反应，而这种反应让他感觉很不妙。尤其是脸红这种从没出现过的状况，他觉得还是不要被Lee发现为好，所以尽力把头扭向窗外。

但是Lee还是发现了：“你怎么脸红了？”

Orlando觉得自己脸更红了：Lee总是这么一针见血，让他措手不及。他摆了摆手，表示没什么，然后心里有鬼地看向窗外，试图忘掉那种场景。但是那个画面被按了暂停键一样定格在了自己脑海里挥之不去，这让他有点慌张。Orlando稍稍扭了扭头想要确认Lee有没有看到他这幅样子。Lee并没有，他还是很严肃的样子。

……不至于这么生气吧？

车子在熟食店前停下了。今天是个风和日丽的好天气，Orlando呼出一口气整理了一下头发，打开车门正要下车的时候突然坏心地回头给了Lee一个快速的吻然后迅速地跑向了马路对面，一边跑还一边吹着口哨，一副恶作剧得逞的笑。

坐在驾驶室的Lee有点受宠若惊，本来对早上的争执还在耿耿于怀的他现在却什么都感觉不到了。Orlando总是有那种神奇的魔力。不管有多么生气，他一点点亲密的动作就可以让Lee怒意全无。他开车回自己公寓的时候甚至哼起了小曲，本来早上那种犹豫不决的心情现在也缓解了很多，像是一束阳光分离拨开厚重的云层投射到他的心里，让他在一片混沌中看到了一点希望。至少现在他知道大致方向了。Lee迅速地开车回到自己公寓，先给Troy打了个电话，把自己的行程推迟了一个月；随后他打电话给自己的经纪人以“暂缓自己的事业”要求休假两个月。经纪人并不像Troy那么好说话，他对Lee突然请假的要求提出了疑问。

“我的事业发展得太快了。”Lee撒起谎来脸不红心不跳，“我需要看清方向，顺便筛筛我的角色。”

“是么？”经纪人的语气听起来阴阳怪气的。

“没错。我觉得出国旅行会让我更好的整理自己的情绪，然后找找自己的发展方向。”Lee知道经纪人不好应付，所以他稳住自己，让自己的声音听起来更可信。

他觉得自己的经纪人在话筒那边轻蔑地挑了挑眉。

正在Lee觉得可能要没戏了的时候，他的经纪人竟然同意了。

“我会和社长说报销你的机票的。”他的经纪人现在听不出语气。但是Lee没有在乎这个。

挂了电话之后Lee恨不得跳起来：事情简直太顺利，如同喝了福灵剂。这样一来他就可以顺顺利利返回波多黎各，并且在Orlando发现自己失踪之前返回，同时还不被经纪人骂，真是天衣无缝！接下来唯一的问题就是Orlando那边该怎么交代，不过Lee完全不担心这一点。他躺在床上。窗外的阳光洒满屋子，格外的耀眼和温暖。Lee在床上滚了滚，伸了个懒腰。他的衣服上还留着Orlando的气味。

我会保护你。他默念着，念了好几遍。

 

那天晚些时候，Orlando下班带着Sidi去了Lee家。Lee特别喜欢Sidi，Sidi也特别喜欢Lee。明明只见过一面但是Sidi却认定了Lee是它的另一个主人，绕着他的腿打转然后蹭脑袋。Lee宠溺地把Sidi抱到自己的怀里摸着它的肚子。一人一狗坐在沙发上玩的很开心。Orlando有点不爽，一边收拾餐桌一边抱怨着：“Sidi你真正的主人可在这里！”

Sidi没有反应，Lee正在挠着Sidi的下巴听它发出呼噜呼噜的声音，听到Orlando这么说笑了：“Sidi乖，跟着我有肉吃。”这么说完，Sidi蹭了蹭Lee的手表示好感。

Orlando把盘子挨个放进洗碗机里，回过头来看到Lee开心的做了一个“我赢了”的口型，面无表情的竖起了中指：“Sidi你个叛徒。”

为了发泄自己的不满，Orlando点上了一根烟，故意把整个屋子里弄得乌烟瘴气的。他很满意地看到Lee皱了皱眉，然后起身走到自己面前把烟拿了下来。这个场景其实很常见，Lee并不喜欢Orlando抽烟，只要见到就会出手阻止。如自己所愿，这个动作成功地吸引了Lee的注意力。一般来说Lee的下一个动作应该是把烟熄灭。

但这次Lee把烟放进了自己的嘴里，并且深深地吸了一口。

惊讶之余Orlando翘起了嘴角：“我以为你不抽烟。”

灰白色的烟雾从Lee半张的嘴里慢慢飘出缓缓上升，恰到好处的遮住了他的一半面孔。烟雾之后的Lee显得很平静，这种置身于世外的空灵给他俊美的面孔增添了一点神秘感同时又不发色气满满的感觉。透过烟雾，他静静地注视着Orlando，似笑非笑的样子有点恍若隔世的感觉：“为什么会喜欢这么差的烟呢？”

“你什么时候成了专家了呢？”Orlando抬起头，飞快地抛出自己的疑问。

嘴里的味道又呛有苦，涩涩的让Lee觉得很不舒服，甚至差点吐出来。他并没有正面回答Orlando的问题，而是提出了自己的建议：“你为什么不去尝尝好的呢？”

“我尝过，一次。我还在上学的时候。”Orlando懒懒的倚靠在碗柜上，把Lee手中的烟又拿回来，放在嘴边抽了一口，“古巴雪茄，确实很棒。”

Orlando迅速地把嘴中的烟雾吐出来，转过头来看着Lee：“你呢？”

“在我来到这个城市之前。”Lee的回答很简短。

Orlando笑了：“你有好多和我相像的事。”

“所以我们在很多事情上很有默契，”Lee总结道，“除了打架。”

听到这句话Orlando一不小心笑出了声。他想起来前几天在酒吧打架，与其说是被那个胖男人打上的，实际上是两个人因为配合太糟糕造成了两人身上的大部分伤。“你还记着啊……”他一边笑一边说，“我和Viggo倒是配合的很好，从第一次见面就是。”

“也许我们不适合一起打架，只适合其他事。” Lee耸了耸肩，走过去揉了揉Orlando的毛。

“比如说？”Orlando挑了挑眉毛，露出了不怀好意的笑，毫不掩饰地把目光停留在Lee的小腹下面。

 

Lee 看着Orlando摇了摇头，自己的手顺着Orlando的身体往下摸着直到摸到屁股，然后他一下子把Orlando托了起来放在了桌子上。Orlando立刻抱住了Lee的脖子，同时双腿也缠上了Lee的腰。两人拥吻在了一起，过了好久才放开对方，然后头顶着头看着对方的脸。Lee看着Orlando微颤的睫毛和水雾迷蒙的双眼轻轻笑了。他舔吻着Orlando红得发烫的耳垂，热气缠绕在自己的耳边，低沉的声音性感的惊人：“比如这样。”

Orlando吻了吻Lee的脖子咧开嘴笑了：“果然很有默契。”

Lee捏起Orlando的下巴，让他抬起头看着自己。Orlando拿起那根没有抽完的烟放在嘴边吸了一口，然后对着Lee的脸轻轻地吐了出来。被突如其来的烟雾侵袭的Lee“咳咳咳”地咳了出来，一下子放开了Orlando。Orlando微笑着又吸了一口，然后慢慢地让烟雾从嘴角溢出，吞云吐雾的样子看起来与其说是挑衅不如说是挑逗。

Lee挑了挑眉毛，看起来像一位高高在上的君王：“你在威胁我？”

“小人怎么敢呢。”Orlando嘿嘿一笑，“是挑战。”

“是么……”Lee一副若有所思的样子低下头来，盯着Orlando的脸眯起了眼睛，像是一头刚刚苏醒的雄狮盯着面前张牙舞爪的小雄猫。

Orlando显然也嗅到了危险的信号：“你在想什么？”

“我在想……”Lee懒洋洋地活动了一下自己的脖子，又一次捏起了Orlando的下巴，“违反我的规矩该怎样惩罚你……”

“哦？”受到威胁的Orlando觉得自己的斗志莫名燃了起来，饶有兴趣地舔了舔嘴角，“我很期待，大明星。”

 

两个人赤身裸体的躺在Lee卧室的床上，Lee的手臂环住Orlando的身体，高潮过后的红晕还浅浅的停留在两人脸上。Orlando环视了一下四周：“你得买一张king size的床。queen size实在是太挤了。”

“一个人住又不需要king size的床。”Lee耸了耸肩。

“那国王为什么需要？”

“因为有钱没处花。”

Lee的回答让Orlando至少对着天花板笑了半分钟。

“说真的，你绝对是个王。”Orlando笑的有点肚子疼。

“曼哈顿某公寓的王。”Lee仔细思考之后吐了吐舌头。两个人又笑了起来。

“我就是你的王子，布鲁克林某公寓的Prince Charming.”Orlando一边笑一边说。

“你还比我大两岁呢，”Lee有点哭笑不得，把Orlando搂得更紧了，“而且你只能是我一个人的王子。”

“好，好，”Orlando顺势向Lee的怀里蹭了蹭，“My Lord，我是你一个人的王子。”

“还是我的恋人。”Lee露出了一副人生赢家的表情用另一只手揉了揉Orlando的毛。

“我是我父王的恋人。”Orlando反复咀嚼着这句话，“怎么听都觉得不伦不类的。”

“禁忌的爱当然会不对了。”Lee总结道，“不过我不在意就是了。”

“我也不在意。”Orlando坐起来从床头柜上的烟盒里拿出一支烟，叼在嘴里点上，“只要能在一起就好，谁管那么多。”

Lee闻到烟味皱了皱眉：“怎么又开始抽了？”

“在享受完人生第一大乐趣之后想要享受人生的第二大乐趣不是理所应当的么？”Orlando懒懒地解释着，拿出另一根烟放进Lee的嘴里，“我知道你会抽烟。”

Lee没有否认，任凭Orlando叼着已经点燃的那支烟把自己嘴里的烟也点燃。两股烟雾让屋子对称了许多。Lee一边熟练地抽着一边说：“下次我给你买好烟尝尝。”

“好……”Orlando伸了个懒腰，“还有大一点的床。”

“如果你考虑搬来和我住我会换大号床的。”Lee点点头。

“我要king size！”

“……你都没考虑过这屋子放不下么？”

 

话虽如此，但是Lee还是认真地在哈罗德百货的官网上浏览过king size的床，并且当真看上了其中一张。不过他并没有告诉Orlando，因为Orlando还没有决定要和他一起住。但是Orlando会经常带着Sidi在自家过夜倒是真的。

其实回想一下，那段时间应该是两个人最快乐的日子了吧。没有任何人来打扰，只是想要见面，就可以见到对方。两人一起品尝禁忌的果实，纯粹是为了爱而爱，为了在一起而在一起，为了想和对方一起做某件事而做某件事。毫无顾忌的牵手，接吻，做爱，比起迷茫的将来更乐意把现在的每一分每一秒活好，一步不离的守在对方身边。无论怎样，这种日子都是那么的刻骨铭心，伴随着炙热的爱意在夏日的阳光中灼烧的滚烫。每一个吻，每一个拥抱都用尽全力，想要和对方融化在一起。

在一切都结束后Orlando和Lee都想过：这种不顾一切粉身碎骨的爱是不是在某种程度上暗示了他们的结局？

但世上哪里有那么多完美的结局。在付出过一切之后，只要不会后悔就好了。毕竟，不是所有的努力都会有回报，世界不是守恒的。

两个人平静的生活应该是在Lee陪着Orlando去买新手机的时候开始出现裂痕的。Lee和Orlando说他要出差一趟，大概两个月。

“去拍戏？”Orlando抬起头问他。

“差不多吧。”Lee闪烁其词。

Orlando并没有多问，他知道这不是自己能够管得着的事，所以为了不给自己添堵也就没多说。但是他后来给Viggo打电话的时候抱怨了这件事。

“对他有点信心，Lee是个好人。”Viggo劝他，“有点人与人最基本的信任。”

“我知道……”Orlando心烦意乱，“但是想到他会瞒着我什么就感觉好难受。”

“你不是也瞒着他很多事。”Orlando感觉Viggo在电话那边翻了个白眼。

“我会对他说明的。”Orlando严肃了起来，“还有你之前提到这次Ian把Cate叫回来是真的么？”

“是真的，Liv昨天下午去机场接她了。还有Elijah下周到。我还在努力联系剩下的人。”

Orlando咬住了嘴唇：“……不可能吧。”

“可能。”Viggo听起来也很严肃，“我知道你在想什么。你想的没错：the Fellowship is back.”

Orlando下意识捏了一下自己的指关节，他听到电话另一端的Viggo也这么干了。

“我会准备好的。”Orlando说道，“Lee过一阵子就出差了，我可以大闹一场。”

“随便你。”Viggo说完挂了电话。


End file.
